Vegeta x Bulma - Destiny
by fananimation
Summary: Vegeta x Bulma - Destiny vous fera découvrir la merveilleuse histoire d’amour entre deux personnages au fort caractère du célèbre anime Dragon Ball Z. Entre passion et haine, comment est ce que ces deux-là sont-ils tombés amoureux ? Decouvrez-le dès maintenant en me lisant !
1. L’invitation

Bonjour tout le monde :) Je vais commencer une fanfic sur Vegeta et Bulma parce que j'ai toujours trouvé leur couple très attractif ! Puis, à force d'en lire, ça donne de l'inspiration et on finit par avoir envie d'en faire une soi-même

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 1 : L'invitation

Bulma savait qu'elle faisait le mauvais choix, d'autant que Yamcha n'apprécierait pas. Mais elle en avait assez de ne pas être une femme indépendante alors qu'il ne se gênait pas, lui, à voir d'autres filles... Puis elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors, oui, elle avait invité Vegeta. Le cruel guerrier qui était responsable de la mort de ses plus proches amis, l'égoïste Saiyan qui paraissait n'avoir aucun sentiment, le prince au regard impénétrable. Oui elle l'avait invité, mais, pour elle ne sait quelles raisons, cet homme l'intriguait. Et plus elle le fixait, appuyé sur cet arbre, les bras croisé avec ce regard si sombre, plus la curiosité l'envahissait. Elle avait conscience des risques qu'elle prenait en l'invitant à Capsule Corp, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Alors elle finit par se décider :

"Et toi, alors ?" lui demanda Bulma.

Vegeta leva les yeux, étonné et consterné à la fois, cette femme aux cheveux bleus venait de lui adresser la parole ?

"Mmmh ?"

"Eh ben, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un autre endroit où aller, puis tu n'as pas d'argent !"

"Hmph" fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

"Tu es vraiment mignon, tu sais" dit la terrienne, amusée.

Là, le prince n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à cette provocation...

"Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas mig...ferme la, terrienne !"

Bulma, malgré son caractère bien trempé, n'était pas en colère de la manière dont il lui parlait alors qu'elle l'avait invité. En fait, elle trouvait ça vraiment amusant de voir à quel point ce genre de petites remarques pouvaient le gêner.

"Oh, je vois que tu parles, finalement. Dommage que ce soit de la sorte" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Tch... Quelle femme vulgaire" pensa-t-il, sans daigner lui répondre.

Le groupe de Namek était effrayé par lui, sauf Piccolo, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient cependant pas d'autre choix que de cohabiter pendant un certain temps, l'hospitalité que leur offrait Bulma était rare et ils n'avaient nulle part d'autre où aller.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour l'offre que vous nous faite !" S'acclama le grand Namek.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, mes parents et moi avons assez de place pour tous vous héberger. Mon père est propriétaire de la plus grande entreprise de cette planète, vous savez, donc c'est assez grand pour vous tous !"

"Ma foi, c'est vraiment aimable et nous vous en seront éternellement reconnaissants."

Bulma lui sourit et invita le petit (grand) groupe à s'installer dans la navette. Pendant qu'ils rentraient tous, la terrienne recentra son intérêt vers l'arbre et vit qu'un certain Saiyan ne se décidait vraiment pas à bouger.

"Bon alors, tu viens ?" s'impatienta-t-elle.

Vegeta avança et s'installa à son tour, toujours les bras croisés et sans même la regarder. Après tout, il ne craignait rien. Avec la mort de Kakarotto et de Freezer, il était l'être le plus puissant de l'univers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Après de longues explications de la part de Bulma sur tout ce qu'elle et ses parents ont à partager, et des choses dont il devront faire attention en arrivant, ils furent enfin arrivés. Elle avait d'ailleurs également mentionné le fait qu'ils devraient cohabiter avec Vegeta pendant un moment et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui, enfin elle l'espérait. A ces moments là, elle regardait Vegeta du coin de l'œil mais, à part ces habituels "hmph", il n'était pas très bavard.

Pendant que Bulma faisait visiter la demeure à ses invités, une étrange femme blonde, qui semblait vraiment heureuse, s'approcha du guerrier Saiyan.

"Alors, tu es un des petits copains de ma fille, c'est ça ? J'espère que tu-

"Maman !" hurla la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est Vegeta, le guerrier dont je t'ai parlé. Tu sais, celui qui a tué presque tous nos amis" dit-elle d'un ton ironique tout en le regardant.

"Il est si charmant..."

"Q..quoi ? Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?" dit Bulma, un peu gênée.

Vegeta était très étonné, c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de cette manière. "Décidément, la mère ne vaut pas mieux que la fille" se dit-il, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

Peu importe, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités. Il devait comprendre comment Kakarotto, un guerrier de troisième classe, avait pu se transformer en Super Saiyan, alors qu'une élite comme lui n'y était toujours pas parvenu.

Et justement, quelque chose attira son intention au bout du jardin. C'était un vaisseau. Un vaisseau avec lequel il pourrait partir de cette maudite planète quand il le souhaitait.

Soudain, un vieil homme s'approcha de lui, un scientifique semblait-il.

"C'est dans ce vaisseau que Goku est parti sur Namek. Il s'est beaucoup entraîné dedans. Ce petit bijou est doté d'un fonctionnement de gravité 100 ! C'est incroyable ce que les Saiy-

"Je veux m'entraîner dans ce vaisseau avec une gravité 300."

"Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes inconscient ! Admettons que vous pesez 60kg, si on ajoute une gravité 300, vous pèserez 18 000 tonnes ! C'est-

"JE VOUS DIS QUE JE VEUX CETTE GRAVITÉ 300 !" cria furieusement le guerrier en faisant exploser avec une vague d'énergie les alentours. "Kakarotto s'est entraîné avec une gravité 100, je dois donc m'entraîner trois fois plus dur que lui pour atteindre le stade..."

"Bon très bien... je vous préparerai ça, mais restez prudent !"

Un unique "tss" ce fit entendre quand une jeune femme, furieuse également, se montra.

"Non mais dis donc Vegeta ! Je t'invite chez moi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est tout détruire ! Détends toi un peu si tu veux pouvoir être logé et nourri dans cette maison !"

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, femme" fit-il très calmement.

"Je m'appelle Bulma, B-U-L-M-A" contesta-elle, furieuse. "Bon, suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre et la cuisine. Tu dois sûrement manger autant que Goku."

La scientifique s'était un peu calmée mais elle était toujours très contrariée. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, cet ingrat de Saiyan ? Il n'avait vraiment aucunes manières.

Vegeta la suivit, mais uniquement parce qu'il était épuisé et affamé. Après tout, il venait de mourir et avait besoin d'un minimum de répit. "Elle a un sacré caractère, cette terrienne. Ça ou elle est vraiment stupide" pensa-il.

Ils entrèrent finalement. Le Saiyan n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi grand. Cela l'impressionnait même plus encore que l'énorme jardin rempli de créatures. Les murs étaient blancs, on pouvait d'ailleurs observer de nombreuses récompenses obtenues par la famille Brief accrochées à ces murs. C'était un endroit gigantesque mais d'une simplicité sans nom. Les couleurs des meubles étaient toutes très claires et il y avait des sortes de petits robots qui semblaient être capables d'accomplir de nombreuses tâches.

"Voilà la cuisine ! Je suppose que tu vas passer beaucoup de temps ici, alors je vais tout t'expliquer en détail" dit Bulma en souriant. "Ma mère sera normalement toujours là pour te cuisiner de merveilleux plats, mais si un jour elle devait s'absenter, tu peux programmer les robots ménagers pour te faire à manger, tu as juste à claquer des doigts" lui dit-elle en imitant le geste.

"Tout ça est ridicule. Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?" lui demanda Vegeta, qui s'était

appuyé contre la table, bras croisés.

"Disons que je suis un génie dans mon domaine, c'est à dire la science. Mais pour ce qui est de la cuisine... C'est un peu différent. Je dois sans doute tenir de mon père" dit-elle perplexe.

Cette maudite femme était moins stupide qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle venait de mettre en avant une de ses qualités dans le but de dissimuler un de ses défauts.

"Quelle arrogance..." lui répondît-il.

"Tu es plutôt mal placé pour parler, je trouve..."

L'éternel sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Vegeta. Aucune créature, excepté Freezer et ses hommes, n'avaient jamais osées le défier ainsi. Cette femme avait énormément de cran pour oser parler de la sorte à lui, Prince des Saiyan, dernier hériter de sa race. Cela l'amusait plus que ça ne l'énervait. Combien de temps est ce que cette femelle pouvait tenir face à lui ? Est ce qu'il ne perdrait

pas patience le premier et ne la tuerait pas dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du Saiyan, d'autant plus qu'il avait d'autres objectifs que de jouer avec une simple et insignifiante terrienne.

"Écoute moi bien, terrienne. Je te déconseille fortement de me provoquer sans cesse comme tu le fais. Je suis le prince Vegeta, et je mérite le respect. Je te rappelle que je pourrais vous pulvériser sur le champ, ta pathétique planète et toi. Si tu es en vie, c'est uniquement parce que je vais pouvoir m'entraîner dans ton vaisseau."

Bulma devint rouge de colère en entendant ces mots. Nan mais comment est ce que cet idiot d'extraterrestre osait lui parler sur ce ton, après tout ce qu'elle lui offrait ?

"PARDON?? Si TU as un endroit pour t'entraîner et pour manger, espèce d'idiot, c'est parce que JE t'ai invité. Alors tu pourrais te montrer un minimum reconnaissant pour toute cette hospitalité que tu ne mérites absolument pas !"

"Comment oses-tu ?! Je-

"Et je vais devoir te répéter combien de fois que je m'appelle Bulma !?"

"Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire, terrienne." En fait, cela amusait Vegeta de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom, la voir énervée comme ça la rendait vraiment... "Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte" pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

"Écoute Vegeta, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. Je suis épuisée, je te signale que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer une seule seconde ni de laver mon merveilleux visage depuis le retour de Namek. Alors s'il te plaît, suis moi simplement jusqu'à ta chambre sans faire d'histoires"

"Encore une fois, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Emmène moi juste à cette foutue chambre, que je sois enfin tranquille."

"Tu es vraiment impossible..."

Ils montèrent les escaliers et atteignirent la chambre du Saiyan, il y avait une serrure mais Bulma lui donna immédiatement les clés.

"J'espère que tu n'en a pas un double, je ne supporte pas d'être dérangé." Dit-il simplement.

"Non, et de rien !" lui dit-elle ironiquement.

Et ils entrèrent enfin. La chambre était grande, le lit avait l'air confortable, et il semblait avoir une salle de bain au fond de la pièce. "Ça devrait faire l'affaire" se dit Vegeta.

"Bon, voilà ta nouvelle chambre. La mienne est juste à côté. Elle te plaît ? Oh et si tu veux tu peux descendre manger, tu dois être affamé !"

"Tu parles trop..."

"Je vois, je ne voudrais pas déranger Monsieur plus longtemps" dit elle toujours d'un ton ironique. Si tu as faim, tu sais où se trouve la cuisine."

Cette femme vulgaire partit enfin, il allait pouvoir se doucher et aller manger tranquillement après. Il descendrait bien sûr quand il verrait que la femme n'y soit pas. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas supporter une fois de plus ces cris incessants.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bulma était extasiée, elle venait de débarquer sur Terre, après ses périples sur Namek, invitant les habitants de cette dernière chez elle. Elle avait aussi invité ce stupide guerrier qui n'avait aucune reconnaissance et qui était mal-poli avec tout le monde ! Mais... elle voulait apprendre à le connaître.

"C'est vrai que c'est un ingrat" se dit-elle "Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus. Il a été torturé par ce tyran de Freezer, qui a détruit sa planète et l'a réduit en esclavage toute sa vie... Et voilà qu'il débarque sur une planète qu'il ne connaît pas, la planète de Goku, qui a atteint le Super Saiyan avant lui. Ah... qu'est ce qu'il me manque... mon Goku... Enfin bref, je suppose que devrais me montrer un peu plus indulgente envers lui.. Il a l'air si seul..."

Et c'est ainsi que Bulma s'endormit, en se posant mille et une question à propos de ce mystérieux Saiyan. Quels secrets renfermait-il ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il semblait ne jamais rien ressentir ? Est ce qu'il finira par s'intégrer ?

Elle aimerait tant savoir..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plû :) n'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses ne vont pas ou ce que je pourrais améliorer. Ou même des choses positives, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Provocations&Défis

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 2 : Provocations et défis.

Vegeta se réveilla en sursaut, toujours ces maudits cauchemars qui refaisaient surface ! Il rêvait de Freezer. De Freezer qui était en train de le torturer. Il pouvait encore sentir la queue de ce Lézard de malheur l'entourer, et ses coups de poings dans le dos lui brisant tous les vertèbres. Il se revoyait encore, impuissant, dans l'obligation de supplier un autre Saiyan d'en finir avec lui, et d'ensuite mourir sans même pouvoir se défendre. Il aimerait oublier mais il ne pouvait pas, Freezer était mort oui, mais pas de ses propres mains. Même si au début, il en était heureux, il supportait de moins en moins l'idée que cet imbecile naïf de Kakarotto avait été le seul assez puissant pour terrasser ce tyran. Il devait devenir plus fort, il devait gagner en puissance et atteindre le niveau de ce troisième classe pour pouvoir ensuite enfin se débarrasser de lui et de sa maudite planète. Non ! il devait le surpasser ! Et ensuite, l'humilier comme il l'a fait tout ce temps, et effacer ce stupide sourire de son visage. C'est pourquoi il sortit de sa chambre en direction de la cuisine, il irait s'entraîner juste après.

"Bonjour, Vegeta !"

"Il manquait plus que cette femme bavarde" se dit-il.

"BONJOUR, VEGETA" insista Bulma.

"Mmmh"

Elle soupira. "Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que le lit est confortable. Ah, et je t'ai préparé une tasse de café ! Elle est posée là, sur la table."

"Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, femme." dit amèrement Vegeta.

"C'est ce que tu crois hein..." dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je l'ai toujours fait, et ça ne changera pas."

"La tasse de café, ou te débrouiller tout seul ?" Demanda Bulma, amusée.

Vegeta fronça les sourcils -encore plus que d'habitude- à son tour et prit finalement la tasse dans ses mains.

"Oh, je vois que ça n'était pas si inutile que ça, finalement" dit-elle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. "Je ne te connais pas encore très bien alors je ne sais pas comment tu le prends, il y a du lait et du sucre à ta disposition. Ma mère a aussi fait plein de petits gâteaux au chocolat, à la fraise, et au caramel. Il y a aussi plusieurs paniers de fruits, si tu préfères, tu peux te servir."

Vegeta s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine sans lui répondre. Il commença à choisir ce qu'il voulait manger. C'est à dire... tout.

Bulma s'assit à côté de lui et prit une portion beaucoup plus petite pour déjeuner aussi. Enfin, ce qu'il lui restait.

"C'est vraiment incroyable, l'appétit que les Saiyan peuvent avoir." Dit-elle stupéfaite en regardant Vegeta qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

"Ne cherche pas à me connaître." dit Vegeta, entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

"Quoi ?"

"Tout à l'heure, tu as dit -je ne te connais pas encore très bien.- Et bien ne cherche pas à le faire."

Bulma leva un sourcil, un peu étonnée. "Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Ne le fais pas, c'est tout."

La scientifique voulait tout le contraire. Apprendre à le connaître était une des raisons de son invitation à rester chez elle. Le moindre petit détail, une simple tasse de café, pourrait lui être utile afin de

mieux comprendre l'extraterrestre qui vivait chez elle. Et elle y arriverait, elle était Bulma Brief ! Rien n'y personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'accomplir ses objectifs, et certainement pas cet individu !

"Tu veux parier ?" dit-elle, le fameux sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Vegeta centra finalement son attention vers elle.

"Finalement, je te connais déjà un peu, je sais très bien comment capter ton attention" dit-elle fièrement.

"Hmph, ne te méprends pas, terrienne. C'est bien connu, pour un guerrier Saiyan, de ne refuser aucun défi. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué."

"Premièrement et pour la énième fois, je m'appelle Bulma, ce n'est pas compliqué à retenir, bon sang !"

Vegeta sourit à cette remarque, il connaissait déjà très bien son prénom, mais énerver cette femme était l'occupation la puis amusante qu'il ai eu depuis bien longtemps.

"Et deuxièmement, on dirait bien que tu le refuses, ce défi, vu que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu."

"Ton défi est ridicule, mais, si ça peut te faire taire, alors c'est d'accord." dit Vegeta, qui paraissait très peu intéressé.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes toi."

Vegeta ne prit pas la peine de répondre, l'arrogance de cette terrienne l'exaspérait, il préférait partir s'entraîner dans la salle de gravité. Ce qu'il fit.

"Où est ce que tu vas ? Je te signale que cette discussion n'est pas terminée, Vegeta !"

Mais il était déjà parti.

"Il est sûrement parti s'entraîner, il ne sait que manger, s'entraîner, et dormir, de toute façon !" se dit Bulma, un peu énervée.

Soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre vers la porte de la cuisine.

"Bravo, ma chérie !"

"Maman ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?Comment ça, bravo ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous espionnais ?!"

"Hihih, oups. Désolée ma chérie, je vous ai vu, tous les deux, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Dit la mère de Bulma, une main innocente sur la bouche.

"Ah non ne commence pas avec ça ! Si tu disais bravo parce qu-

"Mais parce que tu as trouvé un homme tout a fait charmant, qui est en plus tellement mystérieux... Dis moi, il a aimé mes gâteaux ?"

"Tu sais très bien que je suis déjà avec Yamcha ! Puis ce Saiyan est un égoïste, il ne pense qu'à lui, alors retire toi ça tout de suite de la tête !" dit-elle avec colère.

"Je sais bien, et Yamcha est un très gentil garçon, mais je ne sais pas... ce Vegeta est juste...

"Bon ça suffit ! "

Là, Bulma prit un ton un peu plus mélancolique. "En plus, Yamcha sera bientôt de retour, on doit ressusciter tous nos amis que Vegeta et Freezer ont tué..." Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle était en train de chanter en faisant la vaisselle.

"Maman !" Elle soupira "peu importe..."

"Maman, tu sais où est papa ? Je dois lui parler."

"Il m'as dit qu'il allait travailler dans le laboratoire... Pour une histoire de gravité, je crois." dit-elle, un index sur la bouche.

Quand Madame Brief se retourna, sa fille avait déjà disparu...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bulma rejoignit son père au laboratoire qui se trouvait non loin de la chambre de gravité.

"Salut, papa."

"Bulma ! Regarde moi cette merveille, quand j'aurai terminé, je pourrais augmenter la gravité autant que je le souhaite, c'est Vegeta qui va être content !" dit Monsieur Brief avec enthousiasme.

"Ah... mais il est dans la salle actuellement, je pensais que c'était déjà prêt."

"J'ai eu quelques petites difficultés, donc j'ai du le faire patienter un petit peu.. Il est probablement en train de s'entraîner sous une gravité 100, pour le moment.."

"Le faire patienter un petit peu ? Vegeta ?" Demanda Bulma, étonnée.

"Disons que j'ai du faire des contreparties."

"Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que cet idiot a encore fait ?"

"Ne sois pas si dure avec lui, Bulma. Il cherche seulement à devenir plus fort, c'est très courageux de sa part, tu sais..."

"Qu'est ce que vous avez à tous le défendre à la fin ?! Je sais bien qu'il travaille dur, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous traiter de cette façon alors qu'on lui offre tout ! Alors dis moi, quelles contreparties ?" Demanda la scientifique, inquiète.

Monsieur Brief ne cherchait plus à contredire sa fille quand elle était dans cet état. "Et bien, je le fais patienter pour la gravité, et en échange je lui fabriquerai tous les robots et autres outils dont il aura besoin pour son entraînement..."

"Et... c'est tout ?"

"Et... la gravité devra monter jusqu'à 550 minimum."

...

Le visage de Bulma se décomposa.

"QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes tous complètement inconscients !"

"Je n'avais pas le choix.." dit le vieil homme un peu gêné.

"Écoute, papa... tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire par ce fou ! Il va finir par tous nous tuer avec ses stupides idées !"

Monsieur Brief sourit. "Ma fille... tu ne t'inquièterais pas un peu pour ce Vegeta, par hasard...?"

"Hein.. mais... pas du tout enfin je... Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !" lui répondit Bulma en baisant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est tout."

"Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas nous qui seront en train de travailler dur sous une gravité de plus de 500." Dit-il tout en se concentrant de nouveau sur son travail.

Bulma frissonna rien que d'y penser. Ce Saiyan... elle savait au moins quelque chose sur lui : il était définitivement fou. Comment est ce qu'il pourrait survivre sous une gravité aussi puissante, alors que Goku n'avait pas dépassé les 100, sur Namek !

"Bulma !"

"Hein, quoi ?"

"Je t'ai demandé pourquoi est ce que tu étais venue me voir au départ. Ça ne va pas, ma chérie ? Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées." demanda soucieusement Monsieur Brief.

"Oh, non ne t'inquiète pas, papa, c'est rien. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Et ne t'en fais pas, on verra ça plus tard. Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure !"

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard étonné quand sa fille sortit précipitamment du laboratoire. Les femmes de sa vie étaient décidément vraiment étranges !

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Foutu entraînement inutile !" Se dit Vegeta, hors de lui. "Je me demande quand est ce que ce fou se décidera à augmenter la gravité, ça ne sert à rien, dans ces conditions !"

Le Saiyan s'était déjà habitué depuis la veille à la gravité 100. Il continuait de travailler, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas à son goût...

"Je ne sens aucun progrès, bordel !" Cria le guerrier en frappant violemment dans un des murs de la salle.

Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Et il savait très bien qui osait le déranger pendant son entraînement...

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec toi, femme !"

"Vegeta, ouvre tout de suite cette porte ! Je dois te parler !"

"Pars, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à toi et à tes hurlements !" Lui répondit-il.

"D'accord, alors je continuerai de frapper cette porte jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres !"

Au bout de quelques minutes bien bruyantes, Vegeta finit par céder et ouvrir la porte. Cette humaine était vraiment insupportable.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Lui dit froidement le Saiyan.

"Tu es complètement fou, comment oses-tu demander à mon père de te préparer un mécanisme avec une gravité a plus de 500 !? Sachant que Goku s'est entraîné sous une de 100 !"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te dire -comment oses-tu me déranger pendant mon entraînement pour de telles absurdités ?Ça ne te concerne absolument pas ! Je dois surpasser Kakarotto et je le ferai. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse exploser tout de suite, disparaît, terrienne !"

"JE M'APPELLE BULMA, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, À LA FIN ? TU ES ICI CHEZ MOI, JE TE RAPPELLE ! TU NOUS METS TOUS EN DANGER PARCE QUE TU N'ES QU'UN ÉGOÏSTE !"

Vegeta resta bouché-bée, ça devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'un être aussi faible et inoffensif osait crier plus fort que lui. Il devrait tuer cette femme, maintenant. Mais... quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant.

"Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu réussira ton paris, Bulma."

"Attends... quoi ?" Bulma était bouche bée à son tour.

Le Saiyan fit son éternel sourire en coin et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans dire un mot, il était retourné s'entraîner.

Bulma n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'évoquer leur pari, et en plus il l'avait appelée par son prénom ? "Moi qui pensait qu'il en avait rien à faire, de tout ça..." se dit-elle.

Elle en oublia presque sa colère. Elle sourit. "espèce d'idiot.." chuchota-elle, toujours en souriant.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Avec tout cette histoire, Bulma n'avait presque plus pensé aux Namek. Elle devait savoir si leur première nuit s'était bien passée, ou s'il avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, mais, elle devait assumer ses choix, si elle voulait être une véritable femme indépendante. Et elle avait fait le choix d'héberger une bande d'extraterrestre. Elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers l'énorme salon qui se trouvait près du jardin intérieur, et dans lequel se trouvait la bande de Namek. Une fois arrivée, elle avait droit à un accueil chaleureux, "ce qui n'est pas pareil pour tous les extraterrestres présents dans cette maison, apparemment." se dit Bulma.

"J'espère que cette pièce est assez espacée pour chacun d'entre vous." dit-elle gentiment. "Je suppose que vous avez essayé la télévision, et le billard, et tout ce que je vous ai proposé hier d'ailleurs. Si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, faites le moi savoir. Je sais que vous ne mangez pas, et j'ai dû persuader ma mère de ne pas vous faire de petits gâteaux, alors j'ai préparé beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau." dit la scientifique en rigolant. "Si vous le souhaitez, mon père et moi pouvons également vous montrer comment jouer au golf, dans le jardin extérieur. Je paris que c'est une activité qui vous plaira beaucoup ! Bref, vous êtes ici chez vous, alors n'hésitez pas à demander si besoin."

Le grand Namek s'approcha de Bulma et lui mis une main sur son épaule.

"Merci, étrangère. Vous êtes si généreuse avec nous. Mes enfants et moi sommes très satisfaits et si nous pouvons vous aider pour quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec plaisir."

Bulma sourit, et remarqua Dende qui était caché derrière, un peu timide. Elle se rendit compte de tous ce que ces pauvres créatures avaient vécu, les horreurs qu'ils ont du enduré, et sentit une vague de compassion monter en elle.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma mère adore s'occuper toute seule de la maison, que ce soit l'extérieur ou l'intérieur. Puis les robots ménagers sont très pratiques pour un domaine aussi grand que Capsule Corp. En plus, je vous dois bien ça. Après tout, c'est bien grâce à vos Dragon Ball qu'on va pouvoir ramener nos amis à la vie ! Dans cent trente jours exactement !

"Ahah, ce n'est pas faux." dit le Namek. "Je suis très heureux qu'elles vous soient utiles."

"Bien, je suis ravie que tout aille bien. je vous laisse, vous trouverez toute l'eau nécessaire dans la cuisine. Mes parents vont sûrement finir par venir vous tenir compagnie. Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup de travail." dit la scientifique.

Elle s'en alla tandis que le groupe de petits êtres verts s'occupa comme il le pouvait. En jouant avec les animaux, en regardant la télévision, en jouant aux cartes ou même encore en jouant au golf, qu'ils ont appris durant toute l'après-midi avec Monsieur Brief.

Bulma quant à elle était retournée au laboratoire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle voulait aider ce stupide Saiyan ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle avait pris la décision de prendre le relai pour qu'il ait la gravité le plus rapidement possible. Elle travailla jusque quatre heure du matin. Elle était épuisée, mais elle était satisfaite. La gravité pouvait monter maintenant jusque 600. Quel inconscient... se répéta-elle plusieurs fois à elle même alors qu'elle traversait le jardin...

"Femme !"

Bulma se retourna. C'était Vegeta... "il est encore éveillé à cette heure-ci ?" se dit-elle. Il venait de sortir de la salle de gravité. Étrange...

"Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je te retourne la question." répondit Vegeta en croisant les bras.

"Je..." Bulma croisa également les bras. "Je viens de terminer le mécanisme de gravité de Monsieur."

Vegeta leva un sourcil. Pourquoi est ce que cette femme resterait éveillée aussi tard pour l'aider ? "Quelque chose doit se cacher derrière tout ça" pense-t-il.

"Bien. Quelles sont les limites de ce mécanise ?" demanda le guerrier.

Bulma fronça les sourcils. "Jusque 600, espèce de fou !"

"Je t'interdis de m'insulter !" cria-t-il.

"Non mais tu ne pourrais pas te montrer reconnaissant, pour une fois dans ta vie ?!"

"Je n'ai aucune gratitude à te devoir." dit-il simplement.

Bulma serra les poings. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'était épuisée au travail pour cet ingrat déjà ? Elle ne savait plus. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

"Écoute moi bien, Monsieur le Prince Vegeta, tu as toute la gratitude du monde à me devoir. Ça fait des heures que je m'acharne pour que tu puisses t'entraîner correctement. Et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est de rester jusque pas d'heure dans cette maudite salle !"

"Hmph, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?"

Bulma se rendit compte qu'elle disait n'importe quoi. Elle devait dormir où elle finirait par faire elle ne sait quoi d'insensé.

"Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir. Tue toi a l'entraînement, si tu en as envie. Je réglerai ta maudite gravité demain matin, bonne nuit."

Puis elle partit sans même laisser à Vegeta le temps de répondre quelque chose.

Le Saiyan sourit. Il allait pouvoir s'entraîner sous une gravité exceptionnelle et devenir l'être le plus puissant de l'univers. Peu importe qu'il l'ait seulement demain matin, il devait de toute façon dormir et prendre des forces pour pouvoir s'entraîner comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait durant les prochaines

semaines.

Il se haleta d'abord vers la cuisine pour manger les petits plats programmés par les robots. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin dormir sereinement ?

Et les jours passèrent...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! :) Bon, rien de très intéressant pour le moment. L'intrigue arrive au fur et à mesure des chapitres, il faut qu'on laisse le temps à nos héros de se connaître. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou ce que je pourrais améliorer, je prends tout avis constructif. La suite très bientôt !


	3. Résurrections,Insurrections?

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 3 : Résurrections, Insurrections ?

Les semaines passèrent dans l'exact même atmosphère. Vegeta s'entraînait sous une gravité 250 pour le moment, le temps de perfectionner ses mouvements. Bulma travaillait de son côté avec son père sur de nouvelles inventions qui pourraient apporter du nouveau à Capsule Corp, et la mère de Bulma s'occupait parfaitement de la maison et du petit groupe de Namek, et disait continuellement du bien du Saiyan invité par sa fille, qui était fatiguée de ses commentaires incessants sur le fait qu'ils devraient être ensemble.

Bulma repensa d'ailleurs à une scène qui s'était passée la semaine d'avant entre sa mère, Vegeta, et elle, qui en s'en remémorant, "était assez amusant", admit-elle.

_Elle était avec sa mère dans la cuisine, cette dernière qui lui fit la réflexion suivante : _

_"Ma chérie, je pense que tu devrais être plus aimable avec notre invité. Je sais que tu fais tout ton possible pour contenir l'attirance que tu ressens pour lui, mais, au fond, je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de très gentil."_

_"M-mais... Tu te rends compte des bêtises que tu racontes, maman ?" dit Bulma en balbutiant. "Cet homme, non... cette bête" corrigea-t-elle. "Il n'est en aucun cas gentil ! Et arrête avec ça, je ne ressens aucune attirance, ça va pas ou quoi !" _

_"Mais je t'assure qu'il est extraordinaire, regarde, j'ai pris des photos de lui en train de travailler si dur à travers la caméra que ton père a installé dans le laboratoire !Qu'est ce qu'il est courageux..."_

_Madame Brief sortit des photos pliées de ses poches et les présenta à sa fille. _

_Bulma n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle dévisagea d'abord sa mère, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur les photos qu'elle tenait dans sa main. On pouvait effectivement y voir le Saiyan dans sa salle de gravité, en train d'effectuer des mouvements improbables, plein de sueur et torse nu, et portant ce short moulant... c'est ce que constata la scientifique, qui, au bout de plusieurs secondes, leva les yeux vers sa mère en se rendant compte qu'elle était peut être en train d'admirer ces photos. "Non, ça doit être mon imagination." se dit-elle. _

_"Maman..."_

_Elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée du comportement de sa mère et malgré tout, elle trouvait ça attendrissant. Après tout, sa mère était juste trop extravagante. _

_A peine eu-t-elle le temps de lui dire quelque chose qu'un individu entra à son tour dans la pièce. _

_"Quand on parle du loup" dit Bulma, amusée. _

_Vegeta leva un sourcil. Il était simplement venu pour manger, "mais qu'est ce que ces deux énergumènes complotent, encore ?" pensa-t-il. Il avança d'un pied ferme vers les deux femmes pour pouvoir se nourrir, et les papiers que la femme-blonde-qui-semble-trop-heureuse-tout-le-temps tenait dans sa main l'intriguait. Il y jeta un coup d'œil plus vif et plissa les yeux. C'était lui. Dans sa salle. En train de s'entraîner. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? _

_Bulma arrêta de sourire -contrairement à sa mère- quand elle vit la profondeur et la colère dans les yeux noirs du Saiyan. _

_..._

_Mais à son grand étonnement, il ne dit rien. Il tourna simplement le dos, et sortit de la pièce, accompagné d'un symbolique "hmph". _

_"Je pourrais jurer avoir vu son visage rougir.." pensa Bulma. Puis, en regardant sa mère et ces fameuses photos, elle éclata de rire. _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bulma savait qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant l'invocation de Shenron, elle décida donc de passer un peu de temps avec les Namek. Elle avait de toute façon décidé de faire une pause dans son travail et de se reposer pour la journée. Elle sortit donc dans le jardin pour les observer un peu : ils étaient au moins une vingtaine à jouer ensemble, les plus âgés jouant au golf et les plus jeunes se poursuivaient, ils jouaient probablement au chat. La jeune femme sourit en voyant cette image paisible, cela lui changeait de toute cette aventure qu'elle vivait quotidiennement en côtoyant tout ces guerriers. Bien sûr que ça lui plaisait et qu'elle aimait l'aventure, elle était ravie d'avoir été sur Namek avec ses amis, même si cela signifiait risquer sa vie à de nombreuses reprises, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais un peu de calme, après toute cette agitation, lui faisait un bien fou. Elle les rejoint à cette pensée.

"Bonjour mon enfant, souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?" demanda gentiment le grand Namek.

"Et bien, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, donc pourquoi pas. Mais attention, vous vous mesurez à une championne !" dit-elle fièrement en prenant le club que lui tendait un Namek.

Ils jouèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi et, comme l'avait prédit Bulma, elle gagnait à tous les coups. Les petits bonhommes verts étaient très impressionnés, et elle, contente qu'on reconnaisse son talent, continuait ses swing parfaits, mais rata une balle. Une seule petite balle. C'était quand Vegeta traversa le jardin. Elle le vit marcher, torse nu, levant la tête fièrement et croisant les bras, ce qui fit ressortir tous ses muscles, ses biceps roulaient parfaitement, son torse semblait dur comme de la roche, et ses pectoraux étaient magnifiquement dessinés. Puis elle repensa à ces photos qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête. "Il a tout de même un corps inc..."

Bulma sortit de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le fixait, et que ses compagnons de jeu l'attendait. Là, elle détourna le regard, un peu gênée, et reprit la partie pendant que Vegeta se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Toute cette histoire avait mis la scientifique de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement elle se sentait humiliée face aux Namek et à Vegeta, mais en plus il a fallu que ce dernier en rajoute une couche en lui "ordonnant" ne de plus le regarder comme elle l'avait fait dans l'après midi. Bulma l'avait bien sûr nié, mais elle n'avait pas pu cacher la rougeur de ses joues, puis il n'était pas dupe et avait très bien compris. Et comme à son habitude, il était parti avant la fin de la discussion. Elle ne le supportait vraiment pas !

Elle préféra donc le voir le moins possible jusqu'à la résurrection de Goku, il partirait peut être enfin ?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tout le monde était très agité aujourd'hui, les cent trente jours étaient passés et maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir exaucer leurs vœux. Les Namek pourront rentrer chez eux, bien que leur compagnie manquera beaucoup à Capsule-Corp ; et les guerriers morts au combat pourront finalement être ressuscités.

Bulma se réjouit à l'idée de revoir son petit ami ainsi que ses meilleurs amis. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse, mais quelque chose la préoccupait, elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Son intuition ne la trompait jamais, cette fois là non plus.

Goku était en fait bien vivant, mais il ne souhaitait pas revenir pour le moment. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? "Ah, Goku... tu seras toujours aussi imprévisible.." dit la scientifique en regardant vers le ciel, souriant.

Vegeta lui, était, comme à son habitude, à l'écart et appuyé contre un arbre. Il avait décidé de remettre sa vieille tenue de combat trouée, il ne voulait en effet pas perdre le sentiment d'être le guerrier d'élite sanguinaire et impitoyable qu'il avait toujours été. Bulma lui avait pourtant donné des nouveaux habits, mais bien sûr, il n'en voulait pas.

Quand il entendit Shenron annoncer que son rival était vivant et qu'il ne souhait pas être ressuscité avant un bon moment, il sentit la colère monter en lui.

"Sois maudit, Kakarotto... j'ai perdu par ta faute mon temps précieux sur cette planète insignifiante, pendant que toi tu t'entraînais ailleurs et que tu t'améliorais encore !" se dit-il.

Le prince eut alors une idée. Il décida de partir dans l'univers à sa recherche, il le trouverait quoi qu'il lui en coûte, peu importe le temps dont il aurait besoin, il trouverait ce guerrier de basse classe et il pourrait ensuite enfin connaître le secret du Super Saiyan, savoir comment il a pu atteindre un tel niveau en si peu de temps. Pour cela, il devait utiliser le vaisseau dans lequel il s'entraînait depuis des semaines, il savait bien que cette fonctionnalité lui servirait un jour. Il se précipita donc vers son vaisseau et quitta la Terre le plus rapidement possible.

Au même moment, Shenron attendait toujours la formulation d'un autre souhait et le petit monde à Capsule Corp se tourna vers le vaisseau décollant à toute vitesse vers le sombre univers. La simple raison pour laquelle la femme aux cheveux bleus détourna son regard du ciel fut la remarque glaciale de Piccolo "Bon débarras, on sera enfin tranquille." dit le Namek avec mépris.

Bulma eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais ils devaient formuler leurs souhaits au dragon et elle n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de ce Saiyan insensible. De tout façon, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce vaisseau, ni de Vegeta d'ailleurs... S'il avait décidé de partir, c'était son problème et cela lui importait peu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait toute la journée pour s'en assurer...

Ils devaient maintenant ressusciter tout le monde, les Namek avaient pris la décision d'attendre et d'exaucer leur souhait plus tard. Le problème fut qu'ils ne pouvaient ramener qu'une seule personne à la fois et ne savaient pas qui ressusciter en premier... A ce moment là, Bulma entendit une voix, une petite voix intérieure qui résonnait en elle.

"Y-yamcha...?!" cria la scientifique.

"Oui, Bulma ? C'est bien moi ! À travers Maître Kaio. Je voulais te prévenir que vous pouviez me ressusciter d'abord ! Tien et Chaozu disent qu'ils veulent rester encore un peu sur la planète de Kaio pour s'entraîner." dit le guerrier avec enthousiasme.

Une grande émotion transporta Bulma en entendant cette nouvelle, elle reverrait enfin son petit ami, malgré le fait qu'ils se disputaient souvent à cause des autres filles, elle savait que quelque chose de fort les unissait et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Après tout, cela faisait près de douze ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et sa mort l'avait dévastée. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, seulement il fallait qu'elle le prévienne de certaines choses qui s'étaient passées depuis tout ce temps, et et notamment à propos d'un particulier Saiyan...

Ils firent donc part de leur vœu au dragon, et ramenèrent Yamcha à la vie.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le guerrier sortit trempé du petit lac près de la maison. Il avança vers les autres et Puerh vola vers lui en pleurant. "Maître Yamcha ! Maître Yamcha !" Ce dernier posa son ami sur son épaule et regarda Bulma qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

"Tu es là..." dit la jeune femme, heureuse, en observant son amoureux.

Il lui sourit à son tour et rejoint le groupe d'amis.

Après avoir ramené l'âme de Krilin sur Terre, ils le ressuscitèrent et avaient donc épuisé tous leur vœux. Les Dragon Ball, transformées en pierres, s'élancèrent dans le ciel et le petit Krilin était là aussi. Ils devaient attendre six autres mois pour invoquer le dragon à nouveau et ainsi permettre aux Namek de rentrer sur leur nouvelle planète.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils décidèrent de fêter ensemble le retour de Yamcha et de Krilin sur l'île de Kame Sennin, il furent donc tous présents là bas. Même Chichi avait accepté de venir exceptionnellement avec Gohan, même si Goku n'était pas là, elle admit que son fils et elle avaient tous les deux besoin d'un peu de repos. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait rapporté un festin digne de ses talents culinaires, puis Bulma ne savait pas cuisiner, donc cela lui allait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du périple sur Namek, des études de Gohan, des nouveautés de Capsule Corp, et, au grand désarroi

de Bulma, de Vegeta. Et du fait qu'elle l'avait invité. Le problème était qu'elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Yamcha et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, mais certaines personnes sur cette île étaient un peu trop maladroites... Après avoir fusillé sa mère du regard -parce que ses parents avaient eut la "merveilleuse" idée de venir aussi- elle tenta de se justifier :

"J'ai fait ça uniquement parce que c'était trop dangereux de le laisser dehors, je préférais avoir un œil sur lui et éviter qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts. Puis de toute façon, il est parti dans l'espace quand il a appris que Goku ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, le problème est réglé."

Bulma observa la réaction de Yamcha en entendant ces mots. Il avait les bras croisés et regarda vers le sol, c'était un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère.

Mais elle se souvint qu'il ne valait pas mieux à ce sujet, donc elle ne dit plus rien. Puis, elle n'allait clairement pas ramper à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner.

Le reste de la journée se fit dans le calme, à part Yamcha, tout le monde s'amusait et profitait des retrouvailles ; et lui attendait qu'ils soient seuls à Capsule Corp pour parler avec elle.

C'est ainsi que se termina la journée, Bulma et Yamcha saluèrent leurs amis et décidèrent de rentrer ensemble. Bulma ne voulait pas y aller en volant avec lui car elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa navette sur place, elle avait en effet décidé de la prendre pour emmener tout le monde. Yamcha voulut également rentrer par ce moyen, ils seraient plus tranquilles pour parler. De toute manière, les parents de Bulma avaient voulu rentrer seuls car ils avaient une "petite course à faire".

Cependant, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant au moins cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que la scientifique, au volant, se décida.

"Alors, tu n'as rien dit de l'après midi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Hum hum.." fit le guerrier, une main devant la bouche. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu héberger ce monstre..."

Bulma fronça les sourcils. "J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et sache qu'il n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses ! Il est juste... seul."

"Mais bon sang, Bulma ! Tu t'entends parler ? Je te rappelle que c'est de sa faute si je suis mort, c'est de sa faute si nous avons tous été autant amochés !"

"Oui mais... Il a été élevé dans les pires des conditions, il a perdu tout son peuple et-

"Ce n'est vraiment pas une excuse !" dit Yamcha en la coupant.

"Je sais bien, pas besoin de le prendre autant à cœur ! De toute façon, je t'ai dit qu'il était parti !"

"Écoute, ça aurait même pu être très dangereux pour ta famille et toi..."

"Il ne nous a pas touché !" dit-elle.

Yamcha baisse la tête, un son sortit de sa bouche, cela ressemblait à un "j'espère bien".

Bulma sourit en comprenant l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Yamcha ! Même s'il revient, tu ne le laisseras pas me faire de mal !"

"Très drôle, tu sais bien qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que moi."

"Peut être, mais je crois en toi !"

Il glissa affectueusement un doigt sur sa joue et commença à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'autre monde, tandis que Bulma lui raconta ses péripéties sur Namek.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, et fêtèrent tous les deux leurs retrouvailles personnelles...

Vegeta trouvera-t-il son rival ? Est ce qu'il reviendra sur Terre ? Et que va devenir la relation entre Bulma et Yamcha ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Et c'est la fin du chapitre 3 !! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Nos amis sont quasiment tous revenus à la vie ; mais quand est ce que Goku reviendra ? Vegeta est parti mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons très vite de ses nouvelles!

J'ai aussi plusieurs choses à vous dire :

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour avoir pris tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail personnel et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi, mais bon, dans une semaine c'est les vacances et je me ferai une joie d'écrire la suite ;))

Aussi, je voulais vous dire que JE SAIS que Vegeta n'a pas nécessairement demandé pour la gravité et commencé à s'entraîner à ce moment là du manga ; mais je trouvais ça plus logique pour lui de faire ça au lieu de ne rien faire pendant 130 jours ahah. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis passée très rapidement à la résurrection, il ne se passait vraiment rien d'interessant entre Bulma et lui (excepté quelques jeux de regards) ; mais dans 2/3 chapitres, ça s'arrangera !

Merci à vous :)


	4. Cosmos

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 4 : Cosmos

"Bon sang ! Mais où peux-tu bien être, Kakarotto...?!"

Ce fut la question que se posait le prince depuis des journées entières. Il avait passé ces dernières journées dans son vaisseau, dans le fin fond de l'univers. Il n'avait même pas pensé à apporter de la nourriture tant il était parti sur un coup de tête. Il était affamé et il fallait qu'il se pose et qu'il trouve une planète quelconque pour se nourrir ; n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir jusque là. Même s'il avait pris l'habitude de manger de merveilleux repas à Capsule Corp, il était un homme impitoyable et ne pouvait pas prendre ces mauvaises habitudes, un guerrier de son calibre devait pouvoir se débrouiller seul et se nourrir de tout ce qu'il pouvait, comme il l'a toujours fait accompagné de Nappa et Raditz d'ailleurs.

Et penser à cet endroit le mettait en rogne... Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ces pathétiques humains et à cette femme insignifiante, sans eux il aurait peut-être déjà trouvé Kakarotto depuis bien longtemps. Le seul point positif était qu'il pouvait s'entraîner dans leur vaisseau, mais il détestait cette situation, il n'avait jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un et, il ne voudrait jamais l'être !

Vegeta devait manger sinon il ne tiendrait plus, il se dirigea vers les boutons de commandes pour trouver une planète convenable à proximité. "Si cette terrienne y arrive, je devrais pouvoir diriger cet engin sans problème" se dit-il.

Il s'installa et observa attentivement le mécanisme.

"Bon, si je clique ici, je devrais avoir une vision globale schématisée de tout le cosmos. J'aurai donc accès aux planètes les plus proches." Ses actes suivirent ses paroles et il appuya sur le bouton. Il sourit fièrement en voyant s'afficher le schéma. "Hmph, je savais bien que les inventions de cette femme n'étaient pas si incroyables et compliquées à manipuler".

Le guerrier s'apprêta à parcourir ce schéma pour arriver à ses fins, quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Un genre de bruit de moteur différent de celui du vaisseau même.

Vegeta se retourna, surpris, et il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout. Il essaya de se relever mais il ne put s'y résigner. Il se rendit compte que tout avait été retourné, le sol était devenu le plafond et le plafond était devenu le sol. Tout avait été renversé et Vegeta resta sur ses gardes en survolant la pièce.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, encore ?!" cracha-t-il.

Il eut seulement besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'est cette terrienne qui avait installé ce système sans le consulter. Mais pourquoi et comment avait-il été déclenché tout seul de cette façon ?

"Probablement un nouveau mode d'entraînement. Bon, d'accord... J'admets avoir sous-estimé ses capacités." dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Il se demanda alors s'il parlait du vaisseau, ou bien de son inventrice...

Il avoua qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait déclenché cela, il y avait sûrement un rapport entre le genre de carte du cosmos qu'il avait enclenché et ce mode étrange qui venait de retourner tout le vaisseau.

"Peu importe, je dois remettre cet engin dans son état initial." pensa Vegeta.

Il se haleta vers les commandes en volant, puis posa les pieds sur le sol. Il chercha ensuite un moyen d'enlever ce mode étrange de gravitation. Il appuya sur le bouton qu'il avait utilisé au départ, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Cependant Vegeta pouvait talonner Bulma , non il DEVAIT la talonner niveau intelligence, surtout qu'il avait voyagé dans des vaisseaux durant toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas être incapable de gérer celui-ci.

Après plusieurs secondes seulement, il trouva la faille. De plus, deux câbles avaient été débranchés à l'arrière du vaisseau et cela avait provoqué un dérèglement total. Il réussit ensuite à ce que tout revienne à la normale et rangea uniquement car il ne supportait pas le désordre.

"Ce n'était pas si compliqué..."

affirma-t-il.

Cependant il était épuisé, il essuya la sueur de son front. Il avait besoin de manger, maintenant. Il savait qu'il perdait des forces lorsqu'il était aussi affamé. S'il n'était pas si impulsif, il aurait pris de la nourriture de la Terre avec lui avant de s'engager dans ce long voyage.

C'est pourquoi il retourna aux commandes et chercha, puis trouva, la planète la plus proche. Il sourit de satisfaction et dirigea le vaisseau vers la planète de Freezer. C'était la plus proche. Cette planète n'était que ruine à présent, mais avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à manger.

Il avait en temps normal besoin de dix-huit jours pour aller de la Terre jusque cette planète, mais le vaisseau qu'il possédait l'y amènerait en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

"Bon, je l'ai VRAIMENT sous-estimé." pensa le guerrier, complètement satisfait.

Il ne savait bien sûr toujours pas de quoi il parlait.

...

Mais la joie de Vegeta ne fut que de courte durée...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Durant ces dernières semaines, Bulma et Yamcha avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble. Même si Yamcha en était extrêmement heureux et voulait rester tout le temps avec elle depuis sa résurrection, Bulma commençait à le trouver vraiment collant. Mais elle ne lui dit rien car elle pensait que ça lui passerait, c'était simplement l'effet d'avoir été ressuscité, tout redeviendrait sûrement comme avant.

Ce qui l'embêtait le plus était qu'il ne s'entraînait même plus, ils étaient tellement ensemble qu'il semblait avoir perdu son esprit guerrier.

Avant il partait parfois dans le désert pour travailler dur, et elle adorait la sensation quand il revenait et qu'ils se retrouvaient. Maintenant, elle l'avait sur le dos vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre.

"Mais qu'est ce que je raconte..." pensa Bulma. "Il vient à peine d'arriver et je voudrais déjà qu'il parte ?"

La scientifique se sentait très mal de penser de la sorte de son petit ami, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, elle se lassait. Elle aimait le danger et il était en ce moment trop... « normal ». Elle l'aimait bien sûr, mais l'arrivée de Vegeta dans sa maison la faisait beaucoup réfléchir sur certaines choses.

Cette dernière préféra cependant ne plus y penser pour le moment et profiter de lui, elle devait être plus correcte envers lui, puis tout s'arrangerait très vite entre eux.

"Au moins, il ne court plus après les filles." dit-elle en rigolant, mangeant dans la cuisine.

"BULMAA !"

Elle se retourna. "Maman ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Ma chérie ! Ça devait être une surprise, mais il faut absolument que je te montre ce qu'on a acheté !!"

"Oh maman, tu ne veux pas me montrer plus tard ? J'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois vérifier que les Namek aillent bien, et Yam-

"Regarde, C'est pour le petit Vegeta !" Madame Brief sortit de son sac un tee-shirt rose avec imprimé « BADMAN » dans le dos. "Tu aimes ?"

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. "M..mais.. C'était ça ? La « petite course à faire » ?"

"Tu restes bouche bée, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer." dit sa mère, avec un grand sourire.

"Maman... tu es folle. Déjà, Vegeta est parti, puis s'il était là, penses-tu RÉELLEMENT qu'il porterait une chose pareille ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Il serait tellement mignon là dedans." Madame Brief croisa les mains de bonheur en imaginant son petit protégé dans cette tenue.

La jeune femme prit le tee-shirt des mains de sa mère et réfléchit un instant. Puis elle commença à rigoler en imaginant le guerrier le porter.

"Bon, très amusant, mais comme je t'ai dit, il est parti et je ne sais pas s'il reviendra un jour." Bulma dit bien sûr ça à contre-coeur. Après tout, elle n'avait toujours pas assez appris à le connaître, et ils avaient un pari en suspens...

"Ne fais pas cette tête, il va vite revenir et vous pourrez enfin être ensemble !"

"Quoi... mais quelle tête ? Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je suis avec Yamcha ? D'ailleurs, où est ce qu'il est ?"

"Je suis là." C'était la voix de Yamcha.

"Yamcha ! Je te cherchais justement."

"Bon, je vous laisse !" dit madame Brief. "Yamcha, mon chou, il reste plein de bons gâteaux et du thé sur la table si tu en a envie."

"Oh, merci, madame..."

La femme blonde partit enfin, laissant à nouveau seuls les deux amants.

...

"Tu me cherchais ?" dit froidement l'ami de Bulma.

"Oui... mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air contrarié."

"C'est juste que... je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta mère persiste autant sur le fait que tu devrais être avec lui.."

"Oh, tu as tout entendu.." dit la jeune femme, baissant les yeux.

Il força un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

"Yamcha... tu sais comment est ma mère, elle voulait que je sois avec Goku aussi, tu te rappelles ?"

"Goku est ton meilleur ami, Bulma. Vegeta est complètement différent. Puis tu te rends compte qu'elle veut te caser avec un meurtrier psychopathe et sanguinaire de l'espace ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu sais, dire continuellement du mal de lui n'arrangera pas les choses."

"Tu vois ? C'est ça la différence. Tu es toujours en train de le défendre." dit-il en croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs.

"Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Et tu sais quoi ? Puisque on est dans le temps des confessions, je vais te dire une chose. Je trouve que tu as changé, depuis que tu es revenu, je ne retrouve plus le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. J'ai l'impression que tu es devenu trop-

"Trop normal pour toi, c'est ça ? Allez, dis le !"

"Je voulais pas dire ça, mais si tu le dis, c'est que tu dois le remarquer aussi !"

"Ce que je remarque surtout, c'est que cet homme te rend complètement folle !"

Yamcha s'apprêtait à partir mais Bulma le devança. "Non Yamcha, tu n'as rien compris. Et c'est moi qui part." Bulma partit enragée et Yamcha resta planté là, consterné.

Il dit uniquement la chose suivante : "Oh, magnifique tee-shirt, au fait."

Bulma lui lança un regard noir et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible, sinon elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le Saiyan réfléchit. Il calcula le temps qu'il lui restait à utiliser le vaisseau. Est ce qu'il aurait assez de carburant s'il allait sur la planète de Freezer avant de rentrer sur Terre ? Il devait essayer. Il devait de toute façon se nourrir et il était presque arrivé. Le problème était que l'enclenchement du système d'entraînement de tout à l'heure avait utilisé énormément d'énergie et il n'avait pas prévu un tel problème.

"Je devrais atterrir dans quelques minutes." affirma-t-il.

Et il en fut ainsi. Vegeta atterrit sur la planète de ce Tyran de Freezer cinq bonne minutes plus tard.

Il examina les lieux, à droite, à gauche, au sol, même dans les airs. Des milliers d'hommes de mains de ce Lézard étaient encore présents, cherchant à reprendre contact avec leur chef.

Vegeta sourit, il pourrait se nourrir comme il lui convenait.

Quelques instants après, plus rien. Le guerrier avait fait exploser le reste de la planète n'étant pas encore détruit, tuant ainsi tout ses habitants. Et il les mangea, les cuisant un peu grâce à son énergie, et remplit son estomac, satisfait.

Il profita d'être posé dans un endroit concret pour trouver Kakarotto. Il marcha à travers la planète en ruine, et essaya de localiser son énergie, mais rien.

Il grogna face à cet échec, et était sur le point de détruire de colère tout ce qui restait, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un dernier survivant.

"Vegeta ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? Tu ne devrais pas défier le grand Freezer." dit-il imprudemment.

"Ferme la ! Dis moi plutôt si tu sais où est Kakarotto."

"Kaka q.quoi ? Bon, assez plaisanté, rends toi avant qu'il ne sois trop tard, tu n'es qu'un misérable Saiyan."

Vegeta ricana orgueilleusement. "Ton « grand maître Freezer » vient de se faire achever par un Misérable Saiyan du nom de Kakarotto."

"Comment ? C'est impossible, il n'a pas pu mourir de la main d'un simple Saiyan !"

"Hmph, pas des miennes, malheureusement. Cependant, puisque tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je te réserve bien pire."

"Quoi ??"

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du prince, et il lança une puissante vague d'énergie sur le visage terrifié de sa proie, le faisant disparaître en poussière. Cette planète était à présent déserte et Vegeta devait rentrer sur Terre au plus vite avant de ne plus avoir de carburant et de rester bloqué là. Il rejoint son vaisseau et repartit en direction de la Terre. Il n'avait plus d'autres choix, après tout, son rival y serait peut être déjà...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La scientifique était en colère. Yamcha racontait n'importe quoi et lui faisait la leçon alors qu'il était le seul à être infidèle. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, elle rejoint donc son père dans son laboratoire dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

"Salut papa, tu as besoin d'aide ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, bonjour, Bulma ! Regarde, je suis en train d'ajouter des fonctionnalités incroyables aux robots d'entraînement de Vegeta. Oui, tu peux m'aider si tu veux, il en reste deux ou trois à réparer. Je me demande s'il arrêtera de casser tout ce que je lui prépare, un jour..."

"Pourquoi est ce que vous vous donnez tous autant de mal pour lui... On ne sait même pas s'il reviendra un jour." Bulma dit cela en se retournant pour regarder vers le ciel, l'air triste.

Monsieur Brief connaissait sa fille et remarqua ce petit détail. "Dis moi, on dirait bien que c'est toi, la plus inquiète d'entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien."

"Non, je ne suis pas inquiète, mais s'il n'était pas aussi idiot, il aurait AU MOINS pensé à prendre de la nourriture et vérifier le carburant du vaisseau." Une once de colère s'entendit dans sa voix.

"C'est une personne très intelligente et très résistante, il va s'en sortir."

Bulma se retourna à cette remarque. "Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que je me suis disputée avec Yamcha." dit-elle en essayant de se persuader plus elle même que son père.

"Et pour quelles raisons ?" demanda son père.

"A cause de Veg-" Bulma se rendit compte que son père le savait très bien, et qu'il cherchait uniquement à prouver que Vegeta avait beaucoup d'importance. Elle se rattrapa. "Des futilités, ça n'a aucune importance." dit-elle simplement.

"Hmmm, bien sûr." Il sourit. "Alors, tu vas m'aider ?"

"J'ai besoin de réparer quelque chose pour ne plus penser à tout ça, alors c'est d'accord." Elle prit les outils nécessaires et examina les robots. "Quelle brute !"

Le scientifique rigola et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à bricoler ensemble.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le soir, la jeune femme voulait se coucher tôt, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et avait besoin de repos. Elle avait également choisi de ne pas adresser la parole à Yamcha de la journée, il avait été trop insupportable et elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Elle était seule dans sa chambre et voulait dormir mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle décida donc d'aller sur le balcon et de contempler les étoiles. C'était une activité qui la passionnait depuis peu, elle avait toujours pensé qu'une étoile était une planète détruite, ou un ami parti. Elle pensa donc à Goku, mais également à Vegeta. Elle se demandait où ces deux là pouvaient bien être, s'ils allaient bien, et elle se demandait aussi si Vegeta l'avait retrouvé et ce qu'il se passait dans l'espace. Puis elle repensa à Namek et se sentit un peu nostalgique.

"Où es-tu, Vegeta..." se demanda Bulma, les bras sur le rebord du balcon, le regard toujours vers le ciel.

Mais elle n'était pas seule bien longtemps, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

"Je n'ai envie de parler à personne !" cria-t-elle.

"Bulma, ouvre, s'il te plaît. C'est Yamcha. Il faut que je te parle."

"Encore moins à toi, Yamcha."

"Allez, Bulma ! Je veux simplement qu'on fasse la paix."

Cette dernière se sentit obligée de lui ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit.

"Je t'écoute."

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda le guerrier.

"Ok, mais fais vite, je suis fatiguée."

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Bulma et discutèrent.

"Écoute, Bulma. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, et je sais qu'il ne se passe rien avec Vegeta. Mais mon amour pour toi me fais dire n'importe quoi. Tu me pardonne ?"

Bulma hésita. Il avait l'air sincère, avec sa tête d'ange. Mais elle en avait assez des belles paroles. Ce qu'elle préférait étaient les actes.

"Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû autant défendre Vegeta." dit la jeune femme.

Yamcha savait que venant d'elle, cela ressemblait à des excuses. Alors il s'en contenta et il la pris dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais, avant que j'arrive ?"

"Je... j'étais sur le balcon et je regardais un peu les étoiles."

"Ah ! Tu veux savoir où est Goku, c'est ça ?"

Le cœur de Bulma s'accéléra, si Vegeta interférait encore, cela gâcherait tout. "Oui oui, c'est ça. Je le connais depuis mes seize ans, tu sais. Il me manque beaucoup."

"Je sais, c'est normal. Il me manque beaucoup à moi aussi."

Elle sourit et malgré sa fatigue, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quelques jours plus tard, toujours aucune nouvelle de Goku ou Vegeta. Bulma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, elle faisait semblant d'être heureuse quand elle était avec son petit ami, mais elle ne l'était en ce moment pas, ses seuls moment de bonheur étaient lors de son travail dans le laboratoire, avec son père ou non.

Elle devait cependant faire un énorme effort pour être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Six mois étaient passés et ils pouvait à nouveau invoquer Shenron. Tien et Chaozu reviendraient enfin et les Namek quitteraient la maison. Elle s'était habituée à leur présence et ils manqueraient énormément, mais, bien qu'ils soient très indépendants, cela la débarrassait d'une lourde tâche.

Tout le monde s'était réuni pour saluer les petits êtes verts et pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux amis restants.

Gohan était présent car il s'était lié d'amitié avec Dende sur Namek, et il voulait lui dire au revoir. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

Après avoir retrouvé les deux amis, c'était au tour des Namek. Le chef remercia une énième fois Bulma et sa famille pour l'hospitalité, et Dende se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Dende." dit le petit Gohan en prenant ses mains.

"Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Gohan. Adieu, mon ami."

"Adieu..."

Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux, et les Namek disparurent les uns après les autres. Ils pourraient enfin vivre en paix sur leur nouvelle planète.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'il arrive sur Terre. Il espérait de tout son être que ce stupide Kakarotto était déjà arrivé. Quand il le verrait, il connaîtrait le secret du Super Saiyan, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette planète, de ses paysages, de sa nourriture ou encore de cette maudite femme. Pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à elle maintenant ? Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune distraction. Il devait être très concentré et simplement atteindre son objectif : devenir l'être le plus puissant et ainsi régner sur l'univers.

Sur ces belles pensées, Vegeta aperçut enfin la planète Terre. Après des heures à essayer de contenir le très peu de carburant qu'il restait au vaisseau, il était enfin sur le point d'arriver, et de devenir invincible. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Avec son sourire maléfique et ses bras croisés, il était fin prêt à redevenir le prince de tous les Saiyan, le plus cruel et le plus puissant des guerriers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que mes lecteurs apprécient toujours l'histoire :)

On arrive enfin au moment qui m'intéresse le plus, le retour de Vegeta sur Terre, ce qui veut dire que les réels rapprochements entre nos deux héros arrivent !! :)

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'aiment pas Yamcha mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut qu'il ait au moins un petit rôle dans l'histoire, du moins au début ahah ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Vegeta revient, Bulma aura les pensées rivées vers autre chose que son actuel petit ami :)

Aussi une dernière petite chose, le plus important pour moi dans cette histoire est de respecter les personnages au maximum, pour pouvoir écrire quelque chose qui aurait vraiment été possible dans le manga ou l'animé. Comme si cette histoire appartenait vraiment au manga. Bon ok j'abuse, ne m'en veux pas Akira ;(

C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a des scènes précises de l'animé. (bien que j'essaie d'y ajouter une petite touche personnelle)

Bref, merci à vous tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire de façon constructive ce que vous en pensez ! Le suite très bientôt !


	5. Futur

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 5 : Futur

Krilin et Oolong avaient décidé de rendre visite à leurs amis à Capsule Corp. Ils profitaient du bon temps ensemble tant que la Terre connaissait une période de paix, puis ils se demandaient tous impatiemment quand reviendrait Goku, donc ils préféraient l'attendre ensemble, au cas où il déciderait de se montrer enfin.

Yamcha, Puerh, Oolong, Bulma et Krilin discutaient dans la cuisine, madame Brief leur avait préparé du thé, elle était très heureuse car elle adorait recevoir des amis chez elle.

"Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on aille plutôt sur le balcon ?" demanda Yamcha à ses amis. "On a un peu trop chaud, ici."

"Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Yamcha ? Que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de la température de la maison ?" dit Bulma, irritée.

"Quoi ? Mais non enfin... Bulma, je disais ça comme ça, c'est juste qu'on serait plus à l'aise dehors, c'est tout."

"Bon ok, très bien, faites comme vous voulez, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, je dois aider ma mère à débarrasser la table." dit-elle froidement.

Ils acquiescèrent et si dirigèrent vers la terrasse.

"Dis donc, quel caractère elle a, Bulma..." ajouta Krilin.

Ils étaient sur le point de rire, mais ils se retinrent à l'arrivée de Bulma qui s'assit sur le rebord du balcon. Puis ils se détendirent, sirotant une citronnade face à cette chaleur, et discutèrent à nouveau.

"C'est formidable que la paix soit revenu, vous ne trouvez pas ?" dit Yamcha.

"C'est très reposant oui..." répondit Bulma. "À propos, je me demande ce qu'est devenu Vegeta..."

"Je suppose qu'il doit être en train de sillonner l'espace en espérant retrouver Son Goku." dit ironiquement Yamcha.

"Ce type était ignoble !" dit Oolong avec dégoût.

"Je ne trouve pas, il faut apprendre à le connaître, c'est tout." dit la scientifique.

"N'oublie pas qu'il a volé le vaisseau spatial !" cria Yamcha.

"Ne hurle pas ! Il a eu beaucoup de cran sur Namek et en allant dans l'espace pour trouver Goku, lui !"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Explique toi !"

"Je pense que tu es jaloux..." dit Oolong.

Yamcha grimaça. "Peuh.. jaloux, moi ? N'importe quoi..."

La mère de Bulma continua de servir ses invités et ajouta la chose suivante. "J'espère qu'il va bien, le vaisseau devrait bientôt tomber en panne."

À ces mots, Bulma se tourna et observa le ciel. "Je me demande s'il a retrouvé Goku..."

Yamcha la vit, et comprit l'inquiétude de sa petite amie, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il apercevait la Terra de là où il était. Plus que quelques minutes et il serait arrivé, prouvant à tous son titre de prince et de meilleur guerrier de l'univers.

Le vaisseau volait encore correctement, jusque là, tout allait bien.

Cependant, une fois entré dans l'astre de la Terre, le vaisseau vacilla et accéléra...

"Il n'y a plus de carburant..." Il serra les dents et s'apprêta à s'écraser sur la Terre. Il avait déjà vécu bien pire que ça, il contrôlait la situation. Il la contrôlait si bien qu'il réussit à faire en sorte d'atterrir à Capsule Corp en dirigeant une dernière fois son véhicule.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

BOUM ! Un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin.

"Venez voir, quelqu'un a atterri !" cria madame Brief.

À cette remarque, Bulma, Yamcha et Puerh se précipitèrent pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait...

"C'est peut être Goku !" dit joyeusement Yamcha.

"Peut être..." dit Bulma. "Ou alors c'est...

"Vegeta !" dit-il avec stupéfaction lorsque le vaisseau s'ouvrît sur une silhouette pas très grande, le haut du corps hérissé et une aura maléfique.

"Oh, mon petit Vegeta, je savais que vous reviendriez !" ajouta la mère de Bulma.

Vegeta ne prêtait pas attention aux remarques de la femme blonde.

"Où est Kakarotto ? Il est revenu sur Terre ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

"Comment ça, tu veux dire que tu ne l'a pas trouvé ?" dit Yamcha.

"Quand je pose une question, je veux une réponse précise !" dit le Saiyan en sautant de son vaisseau pour faire face à Yamcha.

Ce dernier grogna. "Tu n'as rien à faire ici, pars maintenant !"

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur le visage de Vegeta. "Ne me fais pas rire... Je pourrais ressentir ta peur même à l'autre bout de l'univers."

Il avança vers lui dans le but de lui remettre les idées en place, mais une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'interposa entre les deux guerriers.

"Ça suffit, arrêtez tous les deux !" dit-elle. "Vegeta, tu pourrais dire bonjour ! Et regarde comme tu es sale, il faut que tu prennes une douche !" ajouta-t-elle en appuyant son index sur son torse pour prouver la saleté de son armure.

Vegeta se crispa à ce geste. Comment est ce que cette femme insupportable osait le toucher, et lui donner des ordres par la même occasion ?

"Tu es parti pendant longtemps, je vais t'accompagner pour que tu puisses te laver."

Mais il n'avançait pas.

"Bon, tu viens ? Allez dépêche toi ! Je n'accepterai pas quelqu'un d'aussi sale que toi dans ma maison !"

"Elle continue de me donner des ordres ?!" pensa-t-il.

Cependant, il fut tellement troublé du cran de cette terrienne qu'il la suivit malgré tout. De toute façon, il avait bien besoin de cette douche, après tout le voyage inutile qu'il venait de faire...

Bulma accompagna Vegeta jusque sa chambre.

Mais avant d'entrer, il se tourna vers elle.

"Tu te moques de moi, femme ? Je sais très bien où se trouve ma chambre, pourquoi faire un tel cinéma ?"

"Tu l'as bien cherché, tu as volé mon vaisseau et tu n'a prévenu personne que tu partais, je te rappelle !"

"Tch.. Je n'ai pas à prévenir qui que ce soit de mes faits et gestes."

"Bon bon très bien, on ne va pas déjà se disputer ! Je te laisse te laver tranquillement."

Bulma tourna les talons mais elle fut arrêté.

Une main avait empoigné son bras. La main de Vegeta...

Elle se tourna.

"Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !"

"À l'avenir, je te déconseille fortement de me toucher comme tu l'as fait." dit-il simplement.

"Et là, tu ne me touches pas, peut être ? Espèce de brute !"

"Hmph" Il la lâcha et son regard dériva vers la nouvelle coupe de cheveux afro de Bulma. Cette dernière le remarqua et fit un grand sourire.

"Tu aimes ?"

Le Saiyan se concentra de nouveau au son de sa voix.

"Quoi ?"

"Ma coupe de cheveux. Tu aimes ? J'ai bien vu que tu avais remarqué." dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Je n'avais rien remarqué du tout, tes problèmes capillaires ne m'intéresse pas."

Il tourna le dos et entra dans sa chambre.

Quand elle le vit entrer, elle soulagea la douleur de son bras et eut une idée. Elle sourit. "Je suis vraiment un génie !"

Elle attendit que Vegeta soit dans la douche, puis entra dans sa chambre. Elle le connaissait un peu maintenant, elle savait qu'il avait été si troublé qu'il n'avait pas pensé à fermer à double tour.

Elle prit son armure sale pour la mettre à laver et posa sur son lit le tee-shirt rose BADMAN que sa mère avait acheté pour lui et qu'elle avait mis dans son armoire. Elle prit également un pantalon jaune qu'elle avait acheté il y a longtemps ainsi que des belles chaussures.

Elle étouffa un petit rire en imaginant le fier prince des Saiyans dans cette tenue.

Puis elle rejoins ses amis, le temps qu'il sorte.

...

De son côté, Vegeta était si absorbé par sa douche bien chaude qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. C'était probablement la troisième chose qu'il aimait le plus, après combattre et manger bien sûr.

Ses pensées se mélangèrent, son voyage n'avait eu aucun succès et il était là, de retour sur Terre à prendre une douche dans la maison de cette famille, à qui il avait causé la mort des leurs amis. Il se demanda alors pour quelles raison il avait vraiment été invité ici.

"Peu importe, le plus important est que je puisse m'entraîner et que je retrouve ce clown..." se dit-il.

Il sortit au bout d'un bon quart d'heure et voulut se rhabiller... Mais...

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Il prit dans ses mains, très étonné, la tenue que Bulma avait posé sur son lit. Et il ne trouvait plus son armure. De plus, l'odeur de la femme envahit tout son entourage. Il voulait des explications.

"Femme ! Viens ici, femme ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait de mes vêtements ?!"

Bulma entendit et avait prévu cette réaction.

"Je te rappelle que mon nom est Bulma, ne m'interpelle pas comme ça !"

"Où est mon armure ?"

"Je l'ai mise à laver, tu devras porter la tenue que j'ai préparé sur ton lit."

"Quoi ?! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse ? Je suis le prince d'une fière race de guerriers et il est hors de question que je porte une tenue aussi ridicule !"

"Très bien, alors tu n'as qu'à rester sans vêtements." dit la jeune femme en regardant fièrement ses amis.

"Pardon ?!"

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait porter cette maudite tenue.

Quelques instants après, il rejoins tout le monde sur la terrasse.

Ils l'observèrent et Bulma sourit. "Ça te va vraiment très bien, tu sais !" Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Tous, sauf Vegeta...

Il bouillit de l'intérieur. "Stop, arrêtez de rire ou je vous fais exploser sur le champ !"

Ils ne prirent aucun risque et se calmèrent.

"Vegeta, Goku n'est pas encore arrivé, attends le avec nous, tu n'as nulle part d'autre où aller, puis tu as toujours la salle de gravité pour t'entraîner. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de la réparer." dit-elle amicalement.

Il trouvait ça étrange. Pourquoi se montrait-elle si aimable, d'un coup ? Elle avait déjà passé cette nuit à s'occuper de la gravité, et maintenant elle voulait encore réparer ce vaisseau... Il ne comprenait pas, elle l'aidait et lui ne lui offrait rien en échange. "Décidément, ils sont tous fous ici..." pensa le Saiyan.

Il contenta de croiser les bras et de tourner la tête. Bulma comprit qu'il allait rester et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit un genre de soulagement...

Cela l'avait mise de bonne humeur.

"Et si on faisait un barbecue ? Vegeta est revenu et Krilin et Oolong sont là, autant en profiter et manger tous ensemble !" dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Tous appréciaient l'idée et acquiescèrent, enfin presque...

"Je ne me joindrai jamais à des vermines dans votre genre."

"Oh allez, Vegeta... Arrête un peu de faire ta tête de mule, tu dois être affamé, toi aussi. Puis seuls ceux qui se joignent à nous ont le droit à un repas." dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le ventre de Vegeta gargouilla, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la planète de Freezer... Cela faisait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, la douche, la tenue, et ça... Mais il devait manger et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre lorsque les autres terriens partiraient. C'est ce qu'il pensait... Il accepta.

Yamcha interpella sa petite amie. "Bulma... On peut parler ?"

"Yamcha enfin, tu vois bien qu'on a des invités."

"Ça ne sera pas long, s'il te plaît..."

"Bon... vous pouvez vous mettre à table, j'ai chargé les robots de tout préparer, on vous rejoins dans quelques minutes." dit-elle en s'adressant au groupe. "Allons dans la cuisine, Yamcha."

Vegeta les vit partir au loin et sourit. "Quel pathétique terrien, ça se voit que sa femelle n'en à rien à faire de lui."

Puis ils s'installèrent.

...

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne les faisons pas attendre trop longtemps." dit la jeune femme.

Yamcha baissa les yeux et eut une mine très triste.

"Bulma... Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Vegeta ?"

"Pardon ?"

"C'est vrai, tu continues de l'inviter, tu le taquines, je te connais bien et je vois ton petit jeu de séduction. Tu as oublié qui il était ?"

Bulma soupira. "Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je suis simplement aimable envers lui, c'est un égoïste et un malpoli, j'agis simplement plus intelligemment que lui."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Allez, on a déjà eu cette discussion, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passe rien et c'est toi que j'aime. Tu ne vas pas douter après toutes ces années quand même." dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et posant affectueusement sa main sur sa joue.

"Non..." puis il l'enlaça.

Elle lui sourit. "Je veux juste que tu ne le vois pas comme un monstre. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas si méchant au fond."

"Mais tu sais tout ce qu'il a fait... Comment veux-tu que je passe au dessus de ça ?"

"Oui, je comprends. Mais ne le provoque pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir menacer, d'accord ?"

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et ils rejoignirent leurs camarades sur la terrasse.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était déjà servi, ils profitèrent de ce moment paisible. Presque tout le monde se sentait détendu et discutaient. Bulma pensait beaucoup à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Yamcha, et même si elle l'avait rassuré comme elle pouvait, elle savait que la situation était très tendue. Et avec du recul, elle était en colère. Yamcha passait la majeure partie de son temps à draguer les filles et c'est elle qui se prenait des remarques. Sur un coup de tête, elle prit la parole en s'adressant à un Saiyan bien affamé.

"Vegeta, tu veux un peu de sauce pour ta viande ?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier la dévisagea mais accepta. Et Bulma vit le regard méprisant de Yamcha face à sa gentillesse avec le guerrier qui vivait sous son toit.

Cependant, il ne dit rien, il n'avait pas le temps. Vegeta se leva en frappant violemment la table, ce qui fit se renverser quelques assiettes.

"Freezer..." dit-il en serrant les dents.

Tous se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

"C'est vrai que je ressens un Ki très puissant, mais tu es sûr que c'est Freezer ? Goku l'avait pourtant achevé.." dit Yamcha.

"Et bien sache que cet imbecile ne l'a pas tué, il a dû se montrer trop magnanime, comme d'habitude... On dirait qu'en plus, ils sont deux..."

Vegeta s'envola à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le Ki qu'il ressentait, il était suivit de Yamcha et de Krilin.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deux Super Saiyan... Ils étaient deux et il n'était pas un d'entre eux. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce jeune guerrier disait venir du futur et avait en plus tué Freezer de son épée en un instant. Qui était-il ? Freezer avait exterminé toute sa race et, ce garçon avait les cheveux mauves, il ne pouvait pas être un Saiyan !

Il parlait, devant lui, avec Kakarotto qui était revenu de la planète Yardrat et portant leur étrange accoutumant. Les deux guerriers le provoquait en parlant à l'écart du groupe et en se transformant en Super Saiyan, pour montrer leur supériorité. Il voulait plus que tout leur donner une bonne leçon, mais ils étaient pour l'instant trop forts, et il devait se transformer à son tour pour pouvoir rivaliser. Il devait se calmer. Se calmer et être patient.

Mais ils se moquaient de lui, en plus !Pourquoi le regardaient-t-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi cet idiot rigolait à pleines dents ?

Puis ils terminèrent de parler, l'étrange garçon du futur repartit dans son vaisseau, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait l'air tant préoccupé par ce monde là ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il vit simplement les derniers signes de ce guerrier et le vit disparaître avec son vaisseau presque aussitôt. Et Kakarotto revint vers eux.

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda Krilin, impatient.

"Oh... rien de très important." dit Goku en se grattant la tête.

"Raconte leur." dit Piccolo. "C'est une information de la plus haute importance qui nous concerne tous."

"Tu as entendu toute notre discussion ?" demande Goku, étonné.

"Oui. Mon ouïe est beaucoup plus fine que la vôtre."

"Bon alors, tu nous dis ?" insista Krilin.

"Si tu ne leur dis rien, c'est moi qui parlerai." dit le Namek.

"Non ! Attends... Si tu leur dis, il pourrait-

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien qui puisse remettre en cause l'existence de ce garçon. Mais il faut les prévenir du reste, s'ils ne s'entraînent pas assez, ils ne survivront pas."

Le petit groupe centra son attention vers Piccolo, qui leur expliqua tout.

...

"Voilà, vous savez tout."

"Tout cette histoire de cyborgs et de futur sonne faux, ça me parait étrange." dit Yamcha.

"Si vous n'y croyez pas, tant pis pour vous. Moi, je vais m'entraîner dur, je n'ai pas envie de mourir..."

"Oui, je vais m'entraîner, moi aussi." dit Goku. "On devra tous se retrouver sur le champ de bataille dans trois ans, et hum...

"Dans trois ans, le douze mai à dix heure, sur une île à neuf kilomètres au sud-ouest de la capitale du sud." corrigea Piccolo.

"Ah oui, merci..."

Après avoir montré la nouvelle technique qu'il avait apprit avec les Yardrat ; le déplacement instantané ; Goku proposa à Piccolo de s'entraîner avec Gohan et lui pour le jour J.

Tien et Chaozu iraient s'entraîner seuls dans les montagnes et Yamcha et Krilin avec Kame Sennin. Ils souhaitaient progresser à leur rythme.

"Je vous préviens, si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de vous, ce n'est pas la peine de venir, ces cyborgs ont l'air très redoutables" ajouta Piccolo.

Vegeta sourit. "Très drôle... C'est toi qui n'à pas l'air très sûr de toi ici."

"Quoi ? Tu veux tester ?" dit-il.

Pendant que Goku essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, Bulma eut une idée.

"Et ! Écoutez. Vous pourriez vous occuper directement d'éliminer le docteur Gero, le créateur des cyborgs. On ne sait pas où il se trouve, mais si on réunit les Dragon Balls pour le demander à Shenron, on le saura. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous donner tout ce mal dans trois ans !"

Krilin avait l'air d'accord. Mais Vegeta lança un regard très noir à Bulma. Il était hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

"Ferme la ! Si jamais vous faites quelque chose comme ça, je vous extermine tous autant que vous êtes !"

Bulma fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, je te rappelle ! C'est l'avenir de la Terre dont il s'agit !" Puis elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami. "Tu es de mon côté , Goku ?"

"Désolée, Bulma. Mais j'aimerais bien me battre, moi aussi. En plus, ce savant n'a rien fait de mal, pour le moment..."

"Les amis ! N'écoutez pas ces fous de Saiyans ! C'est un peuple de guerriers qui ne pense qu'à se battre !" cria-t-elle désespérément.

"Je veux me battre, moi aussi. Et tester mes capacités." dit Tien.

Bulma ne dit plus rien, elle était exaspérée et ne comprenait pas cette bande de guerriers qui mettait la Terre en péril...

"Allez, Bulma... Sans un objectif commun, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer... Je veux dire... Piccolo et Vegeta pourraient être dangereux pour nous." dit Krilin.

Elle croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos. "Bon, très bien. Si vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, allez y ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je vous aiderai à ma façon..."

"Ouais ! On va se battre pour le futur ! Et seuls les guerriers sûrs d'eux viennent se battre !" dit Goku.

En entendant ces mots, Vegeta ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir.

"Kakarotto... Ne prends pas la grosse tête parce que tu es devenu un Super Saiyan. Je t'écraserai bientôt, tu verras... C'est moi, le numéro un des Saiyans !"

Puis il s'envola à toute vitesse et disparût aussitôt.

Bulma soupira. "Il ne changera jamais..." pensa-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, chaque guerrier partit s'entraîner très dur pour la bataille finale.

"Bulma ! Courage et fais nous un beau bébé !" dit Goku en lui faisant signe.

Elle ne comprenait pas. "Un bébé ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ?"

"Tu es enceinte ?" demanda Krilin

"Mais non ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire..."

Mais Yamcha intervint. "Euh... Je pense qu'il à voulu dire qu'on devrait penser à se marier et fonder une famille..."

La scientifique le dévisagea. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, alors elle ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était et elle savait seulement que sa relation avec Yamcha était devenu fade et un peu compliquée... C'est à ce moment là que Krilin partit enfin.

"Alors... qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Yamcha.

"Et bien... Je ne sais pas, Yamcha... C'est une décision très importante et je ne sais pas si on est prêts, tu comprends ? Je pense qu'on devrait y réfléchir plus sérieusement."

"Oh... Je sais que tu ferais une excellente maman ! Puis ça fait très longtemps qu'on est ensemble, maintenant. Ça pourrait seller notre amour !"

"Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord se concentrer sur cette histoire de cyborgs." dit-elle en lui souriant.

Puis il se ressaisit. "Tu as raison... on a tout le temps d'y penser."

Yamcha prit Bulma dans ses bras en volant jusqu'à leur vaisseau, et ils rentrèrent ensemble à Capsule Corp.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il les attendait, là bas ? Les guerriers s'infligeront-il un entraînement assez intense pour survivre ? Et comment est ce que Bulma et Vegeta se rapprocheront-ils, sans même savoir que ce garçon du futur était en réalité leur propre fils ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Et voilà, le chapitre 5 ! Ce chapitre était uniquement des faits présents dans l'anime ; puis il fallait inclure Trunks et parler de la saga Cell qui sera probablement dans ma fiction. Par contre, vous avez pu remarquer que je coupe les combats ; et oui désolée mais c'est une fanfic sur Vegeta et Bulma, c'est pas le vrai manga xD (bon j'avoue que ces combats sont incroyables tout de même)

Et les prochains chapitres se centreront beaucoup plus sur Vegebul et Capsule Corp.

Merci de toujours me lire et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	6. Blessures

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 6 : Blessures

Cela faisait près de quatre jours depuis l'apparition de ce mystérieux guerrier, et Yamcha ne cessait de parler de cette histoire d'enfant à Bulma. Il avait pris ça très sérieusement, mais la scientifique n'avait pas du tout le même point de vue sur la question. Elle faisait tout son possible pour que ses parents, et surtout sa mère, n'entende pas parler de cette histoire ; ne voulant pas lui mettre des idées en tête, sinon elle serait insupportable.

Elle leur avait cependant raconté qu'un charmant guerrier venant du futur portait le logo de leur entreprise, mais qu'elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler des cyborgs à son père, le Saiyan de la maison s'en était bien sûr déjà chargé, pour pouvoir s'entraîner encore plus dur. Bulma n'avait d'ailleurs pas croisé Vegeta une seule fois depuis ce moment, il restait enfermé dans sa salle de gravité pour se perfectionner et mangeait probablement la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait...

"Oh... ma chérie ! Tu en a, des prétendants ! Je suis si heureuse, tu me ressembles tellement quand j'avais ton âge..." dit fièrement Madame Brief.

Bulma faillit s'étouffer avec la fraise qu'elle mangeait en entendant ces mots. "Maman !"

"Mais c'est vrai ! D'abord Yamcha, Goku, puis cet irrésistible Vegeta, et maintenant, ce charmant guerrier dont tu nous a parlé !"

"Non, non, et non ! J'ai dit qu'il était charmant parce qu'il m'avait l'air très sympathique, c'est tout. La seule personne que j'aime, c'est Yamcha ! Ni Goku, ni Vegeta, ni cet étranger. Oublie ça tout de suite !" Bulma ne le montrait pas, mais ce qu'elle disait lui paraissait très étrange. Après tout, sa relation avec Yamcha se détériorait de jour en jour...

"Tu es très modeste, en plus... En parlant de ça, où est Vegeta ? J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas car je ne lui ai pas préparé à manger depuis quelques jours.. Oh... Je vais lui cuisiner quelque chose de ce pas !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'entraîne dur dans la salle de gravité pour se préparer face aux cyborgs, il peut très bien se nourrir tout seul la nuit, j'en suis sûre." dit-elle en soupirant.

"Oh non ! Il ne devrait pas avoir à se débrouiller tout seul..." dit la mère de Bulma, inquiète.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. "Maman, Vegeta est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller, c'est un Saiyan, il ne manquera pas de manger, sois en sûre... Puis n'oublie pas à quel point il est odieux envers nous, tu es trop gentille !"

"Je suis sûre que tu abuses, il est adorable, surtout quand il portait ce haut rose qu'on lui a acheté, j'étais si heureuse !"

Cette remarque amusa beaucoup Bulma.

"En plus, il devrait se reposer et venir s'amuser avec nous, il doit se détendre !" ajouta madame Brief.

"Oui, sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il va finir par se tuer, s'il continue de s'acharner sans arrêt comme ça..." dit la jeune femme en scrutant la salle de gravité.

Sa mère sourit. "Je te connais... tu es inquiète pour lui."

Bulma se tourna vers sa mère immédiatement à cette remarque. "Tu dis n'importe quoi !" dit-elle avec colère.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Madame Brief se demandait pourquoi sa fille avait réagit de la sorte avant de perdre presque à la seconde sa concentration et de retourner à l'arrosage de ses plantes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bulma ne savait plus quoi faire et comment agir avec tout le monde, elle s'en voulait terriblement de se préoccuper de cet idiot ingrat de Saiyan. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise en colère contre sa mère. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Elle avait tout pour être heureuse avec son petit ami et elle avait l'impression que rien venant de lui ne suffisait, du moins cela ne lui suffisait plus. Quelque chose manquait à leur relation.

C'est dans ses pensées qu'elle traversait rapidement le jardin, en ayant la tête baissée, elle accéléra encore pour évacuer sa colère et à ce moment là, elle se heurta contre quelque chose... Non ! Contre quelqu'un... Sous le choc, elle tomba à terre.

...

"Vegeta ?" dit-elle en se relevant comme elle pouvait.

"Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, femme." dit le Saiyan en croisant les bras.

Elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. "AH NON PAS AUJOUD'HUI, je suis de TRÈS mauvaise humeur alors je t'interdis de me provoquer !"

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Vegeta. Il l'examina, un pouce sur le menton. "Hmph, c'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu pensais ?"

Il avança de façon à être dos à elle. "L'être pathétique qui te sers de compagnon est vraiment stupide."

La scientifique hallucina. "Tu parles de Yamcha là ?!"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Eh ! Réponds moi quand je te parle !"

Bulma se calma quand elle vit l'armure du guerrier complètement déchirée et son dos ensanglanté. Elle avança un peu pour voir de plus près et l'écart qu'il y avait entre Vegeta et elle était devenu très restreint. "Tu as mal ?" demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

...

Il se tourna instinctivement avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher au niveau de ses blessures et il lui agrippa le poignée. Les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient interminables.

Leur proximité fit que le Saiyan ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de ces yeux magnifiquement bleus. Parce qu'il devait bien l'avouer, ils étaient magnifiques. Les traits fins de son visages étaient devenus détendus et le contact de sa main douce le paralysait. Leurs deux respirations s'accélèrent et petit à petit, il remarqua à quel point Bulma était belle. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, mais à force de la côtoyer, il devait bien finir par s'en rendre compte. L'odeur de cette terrienne était si envahissante et si envoûtante à la fois qu'il aurait pu en perdre la tête s'il n'avait pas gardé un parfait contrôle de lui même à cet instant. Il prit une grande inspiration -gardant cette odeur en mémoire- et se ressaisit.

Le prince revint rapidement à la réalité, il desserra son étreinte peu à peu et il ne savait pourquoi, mais il la lâcha. En tant normal, il aurait déjà pulvérisé l'énergumène, peu importe la race, qui aurait tenté de toucher ses blessures, ou même de s'en inquiéter.

"Ça ne te regarde pas." dit-il simplement. Puis il se tourna à nouveau.

"Vegeta ! Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette maudite salle de gravité ?!"

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois, mais d'une toute autre manière. Il était en colère. "Bon sang ! Tu vas te mêler de tes affaires oui ?! Je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Laisse moi au moins te soigner ! Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner correctement, dans ton état !"

Le regard noir que le Saiyan lança à Bulma lui glaça le sang. "N'y pense même pas." dit-il froidement.

Vegeta ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus avec cette femme, il finit par s'en aller en direction de la cuisine pour se faire préparer à manger et pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Bulma reprit lentement sa respiration. Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant qu'il la tenait, parce qu'il s'était clairement passé quelque chose. Ils étaient si proches et le regard de Vegeta était si intense pendant qu'il la fixait qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser si elle ne s'était pas retenue. Heureusement elle ne l'a pas fait, elle savait que cela aurait été une grave erreur pour tout le monde.

"Fiouu, qu'est ce que c'était que ça, encore ?" se demanda-t-elle à elle même en posant une main sur son front. Puis elle repensa au dos du guerrier et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le suivre malgré tout. Elle attendrait qu'il finisse de manger, comme ça son humeur s'améliorerait et elle aurait peut être une chance de s'occuper de lui. "Mais c'est de Vegeta dont on parle, enfin..." se dit-elle.

La vision de son laboratoire fut un élément déclencheur à la décision de la scientifique. "Oui, et moi je suis Bulma Brief, personne ne me résiste !" dit-elle avec conviction et les mains sur les hanches.

Elle prit également une grande inspiration et se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait après avoir vu le regard froid et insensible qu'il lui avait lancé, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle voulait contrôler la situation et contrôler la bête qu'était ce Saiyan. Elle y arriverait.

Bulma s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et vit à l'intérieur de la pièce un guerrier bien affamé, comme si il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours. C'était peut être le cas... Après tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fabriquait. Enfin, mise à part son entraînement.

La jeune femme analysa chaque mouvement du guerrier, elle voulait le connaître à la perfection pour pouvoir mieux l'approcher. "On dirait vraiment une bête sauvage." se dit-elle, amusée. Cependant il mangeait étonnement très bien, il avait presque l'air d'un être civilisé. "Étrange..." pensa Bulma. Il avait chargé les robots de préparer beaucoup, beaucoup de viande et également des tonnes de fraises. Cela lui parût étrange, les fraises étaient les fruits préférés de Bulma et elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse apprécier quelque chose d'aussi doux. Mais le spectacle s'interrompit très rapidement.

"Arrête de m'observer. Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, terrienne ?" lança-t-il sans quitter les yeux de son assiette.

Bulma sursauta au son de sa voix. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, Vegeta pouvait facilement la remarquer en captant son KI, bien qu'il soit plus faible que ceux de ses amis guerriers, ou grâce à sa parfaite ouïe. Elle entra et croisa les bras pour montrer son assurance.

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'entraîner dans ton état, il faut te soigner, que ça te plaise ou non."

Vegeta ne daignait pas la regarder et continuait de manger sans même lui répondre.

"Vegeta ! Je suis très sérieuse. Comment veux-tu progresser si tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités physiques ?"

Puis il lâcha ses couverts et ferma les yeux. Le Saiyan resta dans cette position un moment et, au bout de quelques secondes, Il lui adressa enfin un regard. Il se leva, sans la quitter des yeux et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

"Et Moi, je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires."

Il continua ensuite son chemin pour regagner sa chambre et aller se doucher, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne renoncerait pas !

"On sait tous les deux qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous pendant que tu me tenais le poignée tout à l'heure, tu ne peux pas le nier." dit-elle fermement.

À ces mots, Vegeta s'arrêta, restant toujours dos à elle.

Puis elle avança un peu vers lui, la même distance que dans le jardin les séparait.

"Allez, Vegeta... Fais moi confiance, je ne peux pas te faire de mal voyons !"

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à avoir le même vieux reflex en lui attrapant le bras ou le poignée, mais il s'est abstenu, vu la mauvaise sensation que cela lui avait provoqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se contenta de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

"Écoute moi bien, femme. Il ne s'est rien passé, et il ne se passera JAMAIS rien entre nous, c'est clair ? Ta planète et toi ne représentez RIEN pour moi. Tu n'es qu'une pathétique humaine, une simple scientifique qui sert uniquement à ma salle de gravité."

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et monta les escaliers, sans se tourner vers elle, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

...

Bulma ne dit plus rien. Les dernières paroles de son invité lui avaient fait la même sensation qu'un électrochoc. Non pas qu'elle souhaitait qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Vegeta, et bien sur il lui avait déjà dit le même genre de cruauté, mais la façon et le ton qu'il avait employé n'avaient jamais été aussi méprisants, comme si elle était à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire insecte. Elle pensait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, qu'il y avait du bon en lui, elle avait répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas un monstre insensible et qu'il était juste « seul », mais elle se trompait. La Terre et ses habitants, même ses parents et elle qu'il l'avait hébergé et nourri, n'avaient pas la moindre valeur à ses yeux. Elle avait espéré qu'il puisse changer au moins un peu et qu'il se rende compte des efforts fournis pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner, mais c'était bel et bien un prince arrogant et insensible. La jeune femme eut un énorme pincement au cœur à cette pensée, elle se sentait bien naïve et elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Cet être égoïste ne pouvait pas changer, il était définitivement mauvais.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vegeta en était maintenant sûr, les douches chaudes faisaient réellement parties des choses qu'il aimait le plus sur cette planète. Enfin, une des seules... La nourriture, sa salle d'entraînement, les paysages, à la limite, c'est tout. Il faillit se remémorer cette scène avec cette terrienne dans le jardin en pensant aux choses qu'il aimait, heureusement au même moment, une forte douleur au niveau de son dos... Ces maudites blessures... L'eau bouillante éveilla les nouvelles cicatrices qu'il s'était faite.

"Merde..." pensa-t-il.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Pour la douleur, ou pour ce qui venait de se passer ? Il ne pouvait décidément plus supporter cette femme. Voilà qu'elle se faisait des idées en pensant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. C'était absurde. Il était une élite, avec un but bien précis étant de devenir un Super Saiyan et de faire exploser la Terre après avoir réglé son compte à Kakarotto et aux cyborgs. Il ne perdrait jamais son temps avec ces stupidités. Les sentiments humains ? C'était une faiblesse. Cela ne pouvait rien amener de bon. Vegeta était le fier Prince de la race guerrière la plus puissante de l'univers, seul sa soif de vengeance et sa fierté importait. Il n'avait que faire, de Bulma et de sa famille. Il lui avait dit la vérité et il était satisfait, vu la tête qu'elle avait fait, elle avait sûrement compris le message.

Vegeta augmenta la température de l'eau à ces pensées, à un tel point que sa peau en brûlait presque. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur de son échine devenait intenable, il sortit.

Après s'être séché, il examina son état dans le miroir, il tourna la tête. L'arrière de son corps était rempli d'hématomes, de cicatrices et de contusions.

"Hmph, je peux supporter ça."

Le Saiyan rejoint sa chambre et observa son lit, où il y avait laissé sa vieille armure trouée qu'il portait encore. A côté se trouvait le tee shirt BADMAN qu'il avait dû porter contre son gré, il grogna à la vue de cet accoutrement ridicule. Il le prit pour le ranger dans la première armoire qui venait et, à ce moment, découvrit trois étagères remplies de vêtements.

"Tch.. stupide femme. J'aurais pu porter autre chose, ce jour-là."

Vegeta n'avait en effet jamais porté la moindre attention à ce côté là de sa chambre, il préférait garder sa vieille armure et ne pensait pas à se vêtir comme un terrien. Ça serait pourtant plus convenable de trouver autre chose pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner correctement.

Le guerrier y jeta donc un coup d'œil : des tonnes de tee-shirt, des jeans, des chaussures, des shorts, des chemises et... DES COSTUMES ? Une once de dégoût traversa l'esprit de Vegeta en s'imaginant dans cette tenue. "Si elle pense sérieusement que je porterai un jour une chose pareille..."

Il poursuivit tout de même sa découverte et, pour sa grande satisfaction, il y trouva quelques vêtements de sports. Il porterai désormais un des shorts lors de ses entraînements, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets, et il resterait torse nu. Il sourit. Il serait maintenant totalement à son aise pour devenir le numéro un.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La scientifique avait passé le reste de l'après midi à travailler seule dans son laboratoire. Cela la détendait et l'aidait à éloigner son esprit de mauvaises pensées, comme Vegeta et son précieux ego par exemple.

Elle portait une combinaison spécifique, des lunettes de protection, et une visseuse. Elle était en train de réparer une des bécanes de son père. C'était bien sûr une tâche très simple pour elle, mais cela lui demandait quand même un peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa concentration. Cependant certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas respecter sa tranquillité...

Le prince Saiyan entra dans le laboratoire.

"Femme, j'ai besoin que tu répares ce robot." dit-il en jetant le robot cassé à ses pieds.

Bulma, qui était restée dos à lui, crut qu'elle allait exploser de colère. Elle feins de ne pas l'avoir entendu et continua de travailler en l'ignorant et en augmentant le volume sonore de son outil.

"Femme ! Je sais que tu m'entends."

"Mon nom est Bulma." dit-elle sans se retourner.

"Et je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'ai besoin de toi pour-

"Quoi ?! Tu as besoin de moi ?" Elle se retourna pour être face à lui. "Tu as simplement besoin de la scientifique, ma seule utilité à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sache que je suis fatiguée de ce rôle. Je suis une femme avant tout, et j'ai besoin d'un minimum de respect. Alors tu n'as qu'à réparer ton foutu robot SEUL !"

Vegeta croisa les bras et leva la tête. "Ton statut de femme ne m'est d'aucune utilité, contrairement à ton statut de scientifique. Donc oui, j'ai besoin que tu te dépêches de réparer ce robot. Ne me fais pas répéter, je n'ai pas la patience pour ça."

Bulma bouillonna de l'intérieur. Comment osait-il ? Après tout ce qu'elle faisait, la traiter comme une moins que rien... Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Débrouille-toi." Puis elle se remit à son travail.

Le Saiyan s'impatienta et s'énerva à son tour. Il ramassa le robot et le claqua puissamment sur la surface de réparation de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sursauta.

"Si tu ne répares pas ce robot, je ne pourrai pas progresser suffisamment, et les cyborgs vous tueront, ta pathétique planète et toi, avant même que je ne puisse m'en charger." dit-il violemment.

Elle le regarda longuement. "Et bien Goku est là, tu n'es donc pas indispensable dans cette lutte. Et il pourra aussi t'arrêter si tu essayes de détruire la Terre, vu que c'est un Super Saiyan."

Bulma vit la rage dans le regard du guerrier quand elle avait dit ça. Elle savait à quel point ça l'affectait, sa fierté et lui, et elle savait aussi que c'était faux, parce que Vegeta serait probablement très utile dans ce combat, mais elle était si en colère contre lui que, inconsciemment, elle lui avait dit une chose qui le toucherait vivement, comme ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

"Je..." Elle baissa les yeux. "Écoute, Vegeta, je veux bien réparer ton robot, mais seulement quand j'aurai terminé mon travail."

"Et tu en as pour combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je dirais peut-être trente ou quarante minutes."

Il soupira. Après tout, si c'était le prix à payer, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes. Il laissa le robot sur le bureau et s'éloigna, s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Tu comptes rester là ?" demanda Bulma.

"Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu fasses ton travail rapidement et que tu répares mon robot le plus vite possible."

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Elle continua de travailler dans le silence le plus complet.

Vegeta observa chaque mouvement de la scientifique.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'impatientait déjà, mais plus il la regardait, plus il prit un plaisir inconscient à le faire. Les yeux du Saiyan glissèrent indépendamment vers le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Bulma, jusqu'à son...

Il rougit et secoua la tête à la seconde où il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, bordel..." pensa-t-il en continuant d'observer sa scientifique...

Son odeur envahissait vraiment chaque recoin de son espace vital, chaque recoin de son esprit. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du laboratoire, mais au même moment, Bulma se retourna.

"J'ai fini !" La jeune femme analysa le guerrier. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fais, une tête... et tu es plein de sueur... qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Vegeta se redressa et se ressaisit immédiatement.

"Arrête de perdre ton temps à poser des questions, je veux que tu répares mon robot, maintenant !"

"Et le demander gentiment, ça ne te coûterait rien, tu sais ?" dit-elle en forçant les sourcils et posant les mains sur ses hanches.

"Ne te moque pas de moi, terrienne. On avait un accord, alors répare le."

Malgré son ingratitude et son impolitesse, elle savait qu'il avait raison alors elle commença à réparer le robot.

Mais elle en profita tout de même pour essayer de parler avec lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de m'appeler Bulma ?" lui demanda-t-elle en dévissant chaque pièce du robot.

Vegeta était toujours appuyé contre le mur. Il releva la tête.

"Retenir le nom d'une simple terrienne qui va bientôt disparaître avec sa planète n'aurait aucun intérêt." dit-il froidement.

À ce moment là, Bulma dévia et fit tomber son outil. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire une horreur pareille pendant qu'elle lui réparait un de ses matériaux d'entraînement ?

Elle garda tout de même son calme et joua le même jeu, plus subtilement.

"Ah oui ? La même terrienne qui t'as fait de l'effet deux fois dans la même journée...?" dit-elle en souriant.

La Saiyan eut le souffle coupé.

"Q..quoi ? N'évoque plus jamais ce sujet ! J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec ces futilités !"

"Arrête de le nier, quelque chose s'est passé dans le jardin. Tu ne veux pas l'avouer parce que tu penses que ce sentiment est une faiblesse. Mais ce n'est pas le cas !" Là, Bulma se tourna vers lui et prit un air très sérieux.

"Ce sentiment, comme tu dis, n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. Et s'il avait la moindre petite entité, il serait en effet une faiblesse."

"Non Vegeta. Tu sais pourquoi Goku est aussi fort, tu sais pourquoi est ce qu'il a réussi à se transformer en Super Saiyan ? Parce qu'il possède ce sentiment, il se bat pour les gens qu'il aime et sa bonté est ce qui fait sa vraie force."

"Tch... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Cet idiot est faible, sa gentillesse et sa naïveté l'empêchent d'être un véritable guerrier. Un Saiyan ne devrait pas être sentimental, il doit être froid et sans pitié, et ne laisser aucune chance à l'ennemi !"

La jeune femme soupira. "D'accord ! Très bien ! Mais ça ne change rien, parce qu'au final, il a toujours été assez fort pour nous sauver, et nous sortir de n'importe quel situation ! Depuis que j'ai seize ans, le jour où je l'ai rencontré, quand ce n'était encore qu'un innocent enfant, il a toujours été là. Sans lui, on n'existerait plus et-

"Ferme la ! Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Arrête de te faire des idées, je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis un vrai guerrier Saiyan et ce stupide concept de sentiment humain m'écœure. Finis de réparer le robot, c'est tout."

Les deux ne dirent plus rien, ils voulaient que ce cirque finisse le plus rapidement possible car ils ne pouvaient pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans la même pièce sans vouloir s'insulter, s'entretuer, ou sans faire d'autres choses...

Quelques minutes passèrent...

"Voilà, le robot de Monsieur le prince Vegeta est prêt." dit-elle ironiquement.

"Je ne m'attends pas à un quelconque remerciement de ta part, donc je m'en vais, tu n'as qu'à aller te tuer à l'entraînement, si tu veux..." Puis elle quitta la pièce.

Vegeta ne fit pas attention aux remarques de la jeune femme et récupéra son robot. Il jeta un coup d'œil et constata une énorme amélioration qui pourrait vraiment lui être utile. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se dirigea vers sa précieuse salle de gravité.

"Tu verras, Kakarotto... j'utiliserai une gravité beaucoup plus forte et je t'écraserai !"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Et voilààà ! Un léger rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes dans ce chapitre :)

Je voulais vous demander de faire bien attention à vous et à vos proches, et de rester chez vous en cette perdiode de confinement. Ce virus est à prendre très au sérieux et ne pas sortir de chez vous, ce sont des vies que vous pouvez sauver !

Bon courage à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous vous en pensez :)


	7. Discussions

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (**Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !**)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 7 : Discussions

"Comment..." dit douloureusement le Saiyan acharné dans sa salle d'entraînement. "Comment puis-je te surpasser, Kakarotto..."

Vegeta se releva tant bien que mal après avoir subit un énorme coup dans le dos du robot amélioré, puis il lévita dans les airs et reprit difficilement son souffle.

Une orde d'autres androïdes étaient programmés pour attaquer le guerrier et il se mit alors en position offensive.

"Hmph, ramenez vous, bande de tas de ferraille !"

Là, ils attaquèrent. Vegeta en esquiva un, deux, en détruit un autre, il utilisait une technique quasi parfaite qu'il avait expérimenté au cours des années.

Mais deux autres plus coriaces, un en haut, un autre à ses pieds. Les androïdes se précipitèrent vers lui et, bien qu'il bloqua l'attaque avec ses bras, ils explosèrent sur sa jambe et sur son épaule, sans parler de l'état de son dos...

Vegeta serra les dents et termina, malgré lui, une fois de plus à terre.

Le Saiyan frappa violemment le sol, ce qui en fit fissurer la matière. "Non... Bon sang ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression de régresser, maintenant ? Ce n'est pas avec ce niveau minable que j'y arriverai, que je me transformerai !"

Il se releva encore et observa l'indication de gravité. [280] Il était écrit. "Ce n'est pas encore suffisant, rien ne sera efficace tant que je ne serai pas allé au moins jusque 300, vu le niveau que j'ai acquis depuis Namek..." dit-il en soutenant son bras gauche.

Mais Vegeta soupira et décida malgré tout d'arrêter sa session pour aujourd'hui. Il s'était entraîné toute la journée et il n'avait pas la notion du temps, après tout, il devait bien se nourir et dormir, il se sentait très fatigué et en déduit que c'était la nuit.

Le prince était encore bien amoché, sa jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il voulut quand même forcer dessus et sortit de la salle en boitant un peu.

Il constata en effet par le ciel sombre qu'il était en pleine nuit. Après avoir traversé le jardin, il s'arrêta en arrivant devant la cuisine, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappa, il ne voulait pas entrer, pas même pour le meilleur repas du monde.

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ma salle, je devrais travailler jour et nuit, je n'ai pas une seule seconde à perdre pour progresser !" se dit-il quand la douleur à sa jambe et à son bras relancèrent.

Il était désespéré, malgré tout l'entraînement qu'il s'était infligé, malgré toutes les blessures qu'ils s'étaient faites, il avait presque l'impression d'arriver aux limites de sa puissance. Mais ce n'était pas possible, tant qu'il n'était pas un Super Saiyan, il ne pouvait pas atteindre ses limites, il n'était pas assez fort, pas encore. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le guerrier finit par regagner le balcon de sa chambre en volant...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bulma ne pouvait décidément pas dormir cette nuit là. Elle essaya par tous les moyens d'y parvenir, mais la fatigue ne la gagnait pas. Elle avait pourtant bien mangé, elle était satisfaite de son travail et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'était encore disputée avec Yamcha.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, de cette histoire d'enfant. Elle était certaine que Goku avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais son petit ami l'avait pris bien trop sérieusement. Et elle lui avait dit beaucoup plus violemment cette fois là. Puis il devenait insupportable et était, en plus, toujours aussi infidèle.

Elle repensa à comment cela avait pu prendre une telle ampleur, quelques heures plus tôt...

_"Sérieusement, Bulma... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites autant à ce qu'on forme notre petite famille."_

_Bulma souffla. "Cette histoire commence à me fatiguer, Yamcha... Tu ne comprends pas que Goku a dit ça pour plaisanter ? Et tu ne penses pas que l'avenir de la Terre est un peu plus important que ton envie soudaine de fonder une famille ?!"_

_"Comment ça, mon envie...? Tu n'as pas envie, toi ?"_

_"Non, mais je... Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis, ou quoi ?"_

_"Si, j'entends bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que je suis en train d'être le seul impliqué dans notre relation, et encore plus ces derniers jours."_

_"Ce n'est pas vrai, Yamcha ! J'ai juste énormément de choses en tête en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter cette histoire de bébé..."_

_"Comme Vegeta..." dit-il sans la regarder et en croisant les bras._

_La jeune femme balbutia. "Q-quoi... Tu vas ENCORE me parler de lui ? Mon pauvre Yamcha, c'est toi qu'il l'a en tête toute la journée, on dirait !"_

_"Arrête ton cinéma. Tu penses que je n'ai rien vu ?"_

_"Pardon ?" dit-elle, étonnée._

_"Dans le jardin, hier, au même endroit où nous sommes maintenant... Puis tu l'as suivi, Bulma..."_

_"Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?! Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu veux fonder une famille avec moi uniquement parce que tu es jaloux ?!"_

_Yamcha n'eut même pas eu le temps de répondre quelque chose qu'une voix l'interpella, une voix venant de l'autre côté du portail de la maison, une voix... féminine._

_"Youhouuuu Yamcha ! Tu ne viens pas à la salle de sport, aujourd'hui ?" dit la femme inconnue en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Ce dernier était gêné, et il tourna son regard vers une femme au regard très, très noir._

_"C'est qui, celle là ?!" dit Bulma, en colère._

_Yamcha se gratta la tête et se mit à rire nerveusement. "Ahah, ce n'est personne, allez, rentrons maintenant."_

_"Oh non, Yamcha... Tu ne vas pas laisser ta petite perle toute seule quand même ? On t'attend, les filles et moi..." dit la jeune inconnue._

_"Quoi ?! Ta petite perle ? Les filles et moi ?? Tu te moques de moi, Yamcha ?!" dit la scientifique, les mains sur les hanches et très fâchée._

_"Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Bulma, calme toi, d'accord ? Je vais arranger ça !" Puis il se tourna vers l'autre femme. "Écoute, Jessie, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"_

_"Comment ça ? Et c'est qui, cette pimbêche aux cheveux bleus avec qui tu es ?"_

_Bulma devint rouge. "NON MAIS TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT, LA PIMBÊCHE ? TU T'ES REGARDÉE ?!" Elle s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à l'inconnue, prête à se battre, mais Yamcha l'arrêta à temps et la pris par la taille._

_"Calme toi enfin !"_

_"Lâche moi, Yamcha, je vais lui régler son compte, à celle là !" dit-elle, enragée._

_"Non, on va rentrer, d'accord ?" il fit signe de loin à son amie et emmena Bulma à l'intérieur de la maison._

_..._

_"Allez, c'est fini..." dit-il en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_Mais elle le repoussa. "Laisse moi tranquille... Tu me donnes des leçons alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de draguer d'autres filles, hein ?! Après toutes ces années de relation, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore aussi immature !"_

_"Mais non, Bulma... C'est toi, la fille que j'aime. Tu es la femme que j'ai envie d'épouser, je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, je te le jure !"_

_"Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas d'enfants avec toi, je ne suis plus assez heureuse, avec toi. Oublie ça, oublie tout. C'est mieux qu'on se sépare !"_

_"Quoi ? Non, s'il te plaît, pas encore ! Écoute... si on s'est toujours remis ensemble, c'est pour une bonne raison non ?_

_"C'est l'habitude, Yamcha... On est habitués l'un à l'autre, mais tout cette histoire ne me suffit plus."_

_"Non... ne dis pas ça !" dit-il en baissant les yeux._

_Bulma prit une grande inspiration. "Tu... Tu devrais peut être retourner t'entraîner dans le désert, je pense que ça nous ferait du bien..." dit-elle sans le regarder._

_"Bulma..."_

_"C'est mieux pour tout le monde, Yamcha !" dit-elle en le regardant cette fois avec conviction._

_Il fronça les sourcils. "Très bien, tu veux que je parte, alors..."_

_Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes et Bulma finit par tourner les talons, sans lui répondre._

_"Je partirai demain, alors..."_

_Elle s'arrêta un instant, et, sans se retourner, monta dans sa chambre._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La scientifique soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette scène de la tête. Elle savait que c'était mieux qu'il parte, et d'un côté, c'était impossible qu'il ne lui manquera pas.

Elle se redressa et observa la photo de Yamcha et elle sur sa table de chevet. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules de son visage après avoir analysé longuement la photo. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans son désert. C'est ce Yamcha là qu'elle aimait... La jeune femme finit par ranger cette photo dans un tiroir et sécher ses larmes comme elle pouvait.

Bulma finit par se lever de son lit, elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas dormir donc elle sortit de sa chambre en planant de manger quelque chose pour se changer les idées.

Elle soupira. "Comment est ce qu'on en est arrivés là, Yamcha..." se dit-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à rejoindre les escaliers et descendre à la cuisine, mais une chose attira son attention.

La chambre de Vegeta était ouverte.

"Mmh... Il ferme pourtant toujours à clés pour pas qu'on ne le dérange..." pensa-t-elle, un index sur le menton.

Soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle voulait entrer dans la chambre du guerrier pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Elle hésita un long moment, elle n'allait pas entrer comme ça en pleine nuit, quand même...

Puis un coup de vent. Bulma était à présent trop intriguée, elle se décida à entrer.

...

Bulma ne fit aucun bruit, elle préférait rester discrète. Les lumières de la chambre étaient éteintes mais elle pu tout de même en voir le contenu. Très étonnée, elle constata à quel point la chambre de Vegeta était bien rangée. Elle n'avait que très peu d'occasion d'y entrer, mais elle fut très surprise, puisqu'elle était elle même une femme très désordonnée, et elle l'admettait pleinement. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être efficace dans son travail.

Puis un frisson la ramena à la réalité. Elle constata que la fenêtre menant vers le balcon était ouverte, et une silhouette hérissée s'y tenait. Le cœur de Bulma accéléra, et elle ne savait pas si elle devrait sortir ou bien se rendre sur le balcon pour aller voir. Sa curiosité lui disait de rejoindre cette silhouette, mais son bon sens lui disait de s'en aller.

Bien évidemment, sa témérité et sa curiosité prenaient encore le dessus, elle décida d'avancer discrètement et, arrivée à la fenêtre ouverte, y vit Vegeta. Il était assis sur le rebord, face aux étoiles, et elle ne remarqua que quelques instants après qu'il était torse nu.

Une légère rougeur sur ses joues, elle finit par le rejoindre.

La scientifique resta d'abord debout face à lui pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne la regardait même pas. Il semblait uniquement avoir un regard perdu, fixant le ciel noir étoilé. Elle ne dit donc rien et s'assit simplement à côté de lui. Quelques secondes de silence, que Bulma brisa rapidement...

"Tu vas attraper froid, si tu restes torse nu comme ça, dehors et en pleine nuit." dit-elle en regardant elle aussi le cosmos.

Il ne répondit pas.

"Dis, tu n'as rien mangé, ce soir. Je sais que tu t'entraînes dur, mais tout de même... Je peux aller te faire quelque chose, si tu veux ? Je m'apprêtais à aller dans la cuisine, de toute façon..."

Toujours rien.

"Alors comme ça, tu regardes les étoiles... Mais tu es un grand romantique, au fond..." dit-elle en souriant.

Vegeta grogna mais ne lui dit toujours rien.

Un long silence, ils ne disaient rien et observaient simplement les étoiles.

Mais cela changea au bout de quelques minutes.

"On peut voir ma planète natale, d'ici." dit-il calmement.

Bulma le regarda et était très étonnée. "Comment ça ? Je pensais que la planète Vegeta avait été détruite ?"

"C'est exact. Mais chaque astre du cosmos possède une étoile, qu'elle soit détruite ou non."

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais elle aurait pensé que Vegeta s'y connaissait aussi bien en astronomie, et surtout qu'il lui confie une chose pareille un jour. Après tout, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans l'espace...

"Et donc, où est ce qu'elle est, ta planète ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"L'étoile la plus grosse qui se trouve à droite de la Grande Ours."

Bulma constata en effet qu'une énorme étoile brillait fortement à cet endroit.

"Ça a dû être très dur, elle doit te manquer, et les autres Saiyan aussi..."

"Hmph, garde ta pitié pour toi, femme. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'un Saiyan n'était pas sentimental."

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne préférait pas se relancer sur ce sujet avec lui. Elle profita simplement de cet instant pour lui poser des questions.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit, comment était ta vie là bas ? Comment ça se passait avec Freezer ?" dit-elle curieusement.

"Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?" dit-il froidement.

"Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est tout..."

"C'est un moyen absurde de réussir ton pari..."

"Mon pari ?" Puis elle se remémora qu'ils avaient en effet un pari en suspens, elle s'était promise de mieux connaître Vegeta. Et il s'en souvenait... Elle sourit. "Oh... Et bien je peux t'assurer que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, sérieusement, je veux savoir, comment était ta vie là bas ?"

Il finit enfin par la regarder. Il réfléchit un instant et lui proposa un marché. "Si je te raconte, tu devras me raconter ta rencontre avec Kakarotto et me dire tout ce que tu sais sur lui que je ne sais pas."

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça ?" dit-elle en croisant les bras.

"Ne te méprends pas, je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, moi. Je veux simplement pouvoir étudier tous les points faibles de Kakarotto et savoir quel est son secret pour avoir pu se transformer..." dit-il en perdant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

Bulma soupira. "Très bien... Je te raconterai. Mais je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi il avait réussi à se transfor-

"Et c'était une théorie ridicule. Le Super Saiyan est le guerrier de la légende qui n'apparaît que tous les mille ans, il est dit qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié face à ses adversaires, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les achever. Kakarotto ne correspond pas à un vrai Super Saiyan, ça devrait être moi..." dit-il en serrant les dents.

"Vegeta..." Elle l'observa et vit à quel point il était désespéré. Il avait beau être froid et insensible, elle n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état. "Ton entraînement ne se passe pas bien ?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à progresser..."

"D'accord, calme toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te raconter ma rencontre avec lui tout de suite." Là, elle attira son attention. "Alors comme je t'ai dit, j'avais seize ans. Je conduisais à la campagne mon engin, et un petit garçon étrange se mit en travers de mon chemin..." Bulma sourit en se rappelant ces merveilleux souvenir. "Au début, je pensais qu'il voulait me tuer, puisqu'il s'était mis à attaquer ma voiture, alors je... Je lui ai tiré dessus."

"Comment ?" demanda le Saiyan, étonné et impressionné à la fois.

"Et oui... C'était ma première rencontre avec Goku. Je trouvais ça très étrange de voir un petit garçon qui n'avait jamais vu de fille, d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, après ça, il m'a, pour je ne sais quelle raison, invité chez lui pour me préparer un repas, le poisson qu'il venait de pêcher. Et c'est là que j'ai vu, dans le taudis dans le quel il m'avait emmené, qu'il possédait une Dragon Ball. La boule à quatre étoiles... J'étais étonnée et lui ai montré les Dragon Ball que je possédais déjà, et c'est alors qu'a commencé notre long voyage à la recherche des Dragon Ball. Moi, j'avais le radar pour les retrouver, et lui, il pouvait me protéger grâce à sa force hors du commun."

Le Saiyan écoutait attentivement sans la regarder. "Sa force hors du commun ? Hmph, mais Kakarotto n'est qu'un guerrier de troisième classe, un faible Saiyan..."

"Peut être pour vous, les Saiyan au sang Royal, mais pour nous les terriens, il était vraiment exceptionnel. Et il nous a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est son cœur pur et son innocence. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est devenir plus fort..." dit-elle avec tendresse.

A ce moment, elle scruta Vegeta et se rattrapa comme elle pouvait.

"Écoute, Vegeta... J'ai eu un petit doute quand tu m'as dit ces choses horribles la dernière fois, mais je suis toujours persuadée qu'il reste du bon en toi, que tu peux aussi posséder ce cœur pur..."

"Ferma la ! Je suis le Prince de cette race et me dois de suivre la lignée de guerrier impitoyable. Un cœur pur... ne me fais pas rire."

Bulma le dévisagea. "Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, toi... D'ailleurs, on avait un marché, c'est à toi de me parler de ton passé !" dit-elle en regardant à nouveau vers l'étoile de la planète Vegeta.

De nouveau, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Cette fois, Bulma se contenta d'attendre, et ne le brisa pas.

Vegeta soupira. "Freezer a pris possession de la planète Vegeta depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne..."

La jeune femme porta son regard vers lui, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de son passé, et elle voulait lui poser mille et une questions, mais elle s'abstînt et le laissa parler quand elle vit les yeux du Saiyan se mettre à briller.

"Depuis que je suis enfant, il a toujours été là. J'ai vu mon père se soumettre à lui, et ça m'était insupportable... Mais ce lézard était bien trop puissant pour les Saiyan, à l'époque. Il s'est servi de ça pour faire de nous ses esclaves, il nous torturait et n'a jamais montré la moindre gratitude pour le travail accompli. Quand j'étais un peu plus âgé, j'ai commencé à partir en mission, avec Nappa et Raditz, plus compliquées les unes que les autres, mais on les a toujours fait correctement. Malgré tout, il a tué mon père, le Roi, et a décimé toute notre race en exterminant la planète Vegeta, bien qu'il y eut quelques survivants."

Bulma était très attentive et frissonna plusieurs fois de dégoût à cette vision d'horreur, les Saiyan n'avaient vraiment jamais eu la vie facile...

"Et tout ça parce qu'il avait peur du potentiel des Saiyan, on devenait une menace pour lui, on devenait de plus en plus forts."

Elle sourit. "Surtout toi, vu que tu es le prince."

"J'ai été épargné parce que mon potentiel était trop grand et Freezer voulait me garder dans ses rangs. Mais cet imbecile ne se doutait pas que je me liguerais contre lui un jour." dit-il, un sourit en coin.

"Alors ça devait être horrible... J'avoue que la vie sur Terre a l'air paradisiaque, à côté... Mais comment était votre relation entre Saiyan ? Je veux dire... Vous détestiez tous Freezer, donc...

"On ne prêtait pas attention aux autres. On faisait notre travail, et on s'occupait simplement de ce qui était le plus important pour nous, le combat. Nos seuls interactions étaient dans un but belliqueux."

"Ça explique pourquoi tu as traité Nappa de cette façon..."

"Il était trop faible pour être un Saiyan, il ne méritait pas de vivre."

Un frisson d'horreur traversa le corps de Bulma à ces mots. "Si vous n'aviez aucune autres relations, alors, comment vous faisiez, pour vos partenaires...?"

"Nos partenaires ?" demanda-t-il, étonné.

"Tu sais, vos compagnons, vos petites amies ? Enfin, je ne sais même pas s'il y avait des Saiyan femmes... Mais sinon, tu ne serais pas là, si ?"

"Tu veux dire comme toi et ce faible terrien ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Il n'est pas faible ! Et d'ailleurs figure toi que nous sommes plus ensemble ! Mais oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire..."

Un autre sourire se dessina sur le visage du Saiyan. "Ça explique pourquoi tu viens de pleurer."

"Q.. quoi ? Mais non... Je n'ai pas pleuré !" dit-elle, surprise.

"Tes yeux irrités et ton attitude disent le contraire."

"Mon attitude ?"

"Tu ne serais pas ici à me déranger avec tes questions, si tout allait bien avec ce faiblard."

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de le traiter de faible !"

En réalité, Bulma n'en revenait pas. Vegeta feignait de n'avoir aucun intérêt pour elle, mais il semblait mieux la connaître que ce qu'elle pensait...

"Arrêtons de parler de lui... Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu !"

"Les sentiments humains que vous montrez en public n'ont aucun intérêt et prouvent une immense faiblesse, c'était différent, chez les Saiyan."

La scientifique sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Tu ne serais pas jaloux, que je montre ces sentiments avec lui ?"

"Jaloux ? Mais pour qui tu me prends, femme ? Je ne serai jamais jaloux d'une mauviette comme lui." dit-il en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux.

"Bon bon très bien, alors, ça se passait comment chez les Saiyan ?"

"Tu parles trop..."

Bulma n'arrêtait plus de sourire, et semblait attendre une réponse.

Il souffla. "Tout ce qui importait était la reproduction, de simples et rares accouplements entre Saiyan. On se devait d'honorer notre lignée alors seuls les Saiyan de première classe en avaient le droit. Le rejeton était soit gardé s'il avait une puissance assez élevée, soit envoyé sur une planète pour la conquérir s'il était trop faible, c'était le cas de Kakarotto, mais même ça, il n'a pas été capable de l'accomplir...

"Je vois... vous êtes de vrais sauvages."

"De ce que j'ai vu, nous avons l'air bien plus civilisés que les terriens..."

"Et donc... qu'est ce qu'il arrive aux femmes quand elles ont donné naissance à leur enfant ?"

Vegeta ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant l'étoile de sa planète.

...

"Elles étaient tuées si elles s'étaient avérées trop faibles pendant l'accouchement. Sinon, elles restaient des guerrières au même niveau que d'autres Saiyan. Il est même déjà arrivé que des femelles soient plus fortes que des hommes."

"Et... ta mère n-

"Bon, ça suffit ! Tu m'ennuies sérieusement avec toutes ces questions, terrienne. Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires, bordel ? J'ai été très patient, mais là, je veux que tu quittes ma chambre immédiatement !" cria le guerrier.

"Mais Vege-

"Quitte cette chambre avant que je ne te fasse exploser avec cette maison !"

"Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'es le prince de personne, ici ! Je te rappelle que tu habites chez moi, alors tu pourrais faire un effort de politesse !"

Il ne dit rien, il la fixait simplement avec un regard très noir.

"Espèce de fou !" Là, Bulma se décida à quitter le balcon, puis la chambre du Saiyan en claquant fortement la porte.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elle n'y croyait pas, pour une fois ils avaient réussi à avoir une discussion presque normale, et il fallait encore qu'il gâche tout avec ces sauts d'humeurs. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas les Saiyan...

Bulma essaya de retrouver son calme, elle resta dos à la porte de Vegeta, mais rien, aucun bruit, il avait sûrement décidé de partir dehors pour la nuit, c'est ce que pensa la jeune femme.

Elle repris son souffle et voulut se diriger vers la cuisine pour exaucer son souhait initial : aller manger quelque chose. Elle semblait en avoir encore plus besoin à présent...

Mais quand elle se tourna pour rejoindre les escaliers, un homme était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et avait l'air TRÈS en colère.

...

"Yamcha ?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Et le chapitre 7 :) Vous avez le droit à un Vegeta un peu plus ouvert, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste lui même, il ne faut pas abuser xD

Comment va réagir Yamcha ? Est ce que Vegeta reviendra ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre 8 que je suis extrêmement pressée d'écrire ! Merci de continuer de me lire et prenez bien soin de vous :)


	8. L’accident

L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Freezer, tout le monde sauf Goku est retourné sur Terre et Bulma a invité Vegeta à vivre chez elle pendant un moment. Je vais donc essayer de vous partager ma vision de leur rapprochement durant cette intervalle de temps. (Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'on voit beaucoup, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être originale !)

Sachez aussi que cette histoire sera classée M a parti d'un certain chapitre car elle contiendra probablement des scènes de Lemon (et oui, interdit au moins de 16ans xD)

Merci et bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapitre 8 : L'accident

"Yamcha ?"

Bulma était très étonnée de le voir là à cette heure, comme s'il la surveillait...

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as fait peur... Tu ne me surveilles pas encore une fois, j'espère ?!" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme restait stoïque, mais une énorme déception pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il finit malgré tout par parler sans même la regarder.

"Tu as couché avec lui, c'est ça ?"

"Q..quoi ?" balbutia-t-elle. "Mais ça va pas ?! Tu es complètement fou !"

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Bulma. Tu viens littéralement de sortir de sa chambre ! Et il est trois heure du matin..."

"Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai vu la porte de sa chambre ouverte et je suis donc entrée pour voir si tout allait bien, c'est tout. Mais ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde plus, si j'avais décidé de coucher avec lui, ce n'est plus ton problème !"

"Sérieusement... Tous les hommes normaux qu'il y a sur cette planète, il a fallut que ce soit avec ce fou de Saiyan." dit-il avec dégoût.

"Il est peut être fou, mais je pense qu'il a un comportement largement plus mature que le tien, et il ne passe pas son temps à courir après les filles, lui, il s'entraîne toute la journée."

Elle savait qu'elle touchait son ego en disant cela, mais il était tellement insupportable qu'elle ne le regrettait pas.

"Tu t'entends parler ? C'est un meurtrier, je te rappelle ! Il n'a rien d'humain, c'est un MONSTRE."

"Tu ne le connais pas, Yamcha."

"Parce que tu le connais, toi, peut être ?"

"J'ai appris à le connaître un peu, et au fond, il n'est pas si méchant. Mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre..."

À ces mots, Bulma le laissa en plan avant de s'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était et partit en direction de la cuisine qu'elle voulait atteindre depuis une bonne heure au moins.

...

Arrivée à la cuisine, Bulma se prépara un bol de fraises et une tasse de thé. Elle voulait simplement être au calme et très loin de Yamcha. De toute façon, il avait dit qu'il s'en irait le lendemain.

La jeune femme repensa tout à coup à la soirée qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de Vegeta... Jamais il ne s'était autant ouvert à elle, elle en savait plus sur lui, et elle en était heureuse. Un sentiment étrange et agréable s'empara de tout son être. Bien sûr son côté impulsif devait encore tout gâcher...

"Et si j'avais couché avec lui, connaissant Vegeta, ça aurait duré beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps que ça !" se dit-elle en repensant amèrement à sa dernière conversation... "Mais c'est absurde ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi !" dit-elle en secouant la tête.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yamcha était hors de lui... Comment est ce que Bulma avait pu faire ça dès le premier soir où ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ? Et pire, avec Vegeta...

Il avait décidé de sortir dans le jardin pour prendre l'air et se calmer. De toute façon, il partait le lendemain et Bulma pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie à présent.

Il marcha longtemps, les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée, il ne voulait voir personne, pas même Puerh.

Quelques instants après, Yamcha remarqua qu'il contournait la salle de gravité de Vegeta.

"Satané Saiyan..." grogna-t-il dans ses dents.

Il avait déjà observé Vegeta s'entraîner sous une intense gravité dans cette salle, et s'il y parvenait, il le pouvait aussi. Il décida alors d'entrer le code qu'il avait pu lire sur un cahier de Bulma, puis la salle s'ouvrît.

Le guerrier repensa à Vegeta s'entraînant dans cette salle, et sur un coup de tête, il appuya sur le bouton qui déclencha la gravité 300...

Une atroce sensation, puis, en quelques secondes à peine, Yamcha se retrouva plaqué au sol. La douleur de son corps était insupportable et tous ses membres lui paraissaient plus lourds les uns que les autres.

"Si je n'arrête pas ça maintenant, ça va me tuer..." dit-il en essayant de se relever. Impossible.

Tout son corps ne répondait plus, mais le bouton d'arrêt était seulement à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui, il devait simplement réussir à lever son bras et atteindre ce bouton.

Il utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait et pensa à ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'y parvenait pas.

Puis, après un énorme effort, il atteignit le bouton, et la gravité baissa petit à petit, jusqu'à revenir à 0.

Yamcha repris son souffle comme il pouvait, des courbatures atroces se ressentaient et il quitta cette pièce le plus vite possible.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Vegeta s'entraîne dans ces conditions... Ces Saiyan... Ils sont définitivement impossible à devancer ni même à rattraper... " Il souffla un grand coup. "J'abandonne. Je partirai demain pour m'entraîner seul et à mon rythme. Et Bulma... J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais avec ce taré..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le prince avait passé toute la nuit à errer dehors, volant au dessus des villes éclairées et se changeant les idées.

Il voulait penser à autre chose que son entraînement juste pour la soirée, et même si cette femme y avait contribué au début, elle l'avait vite importuné avec ses questions. Puis il était hors de question qu'il lui parle de sa mère, il avait déjà dévoilé bien assez de sa vie. C'est pourquoi il avait réagit de la sorte, le sentiment qui connaissait le mieux était la colère, et ce fut le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Dans tous les cas, ça ne la regardait pas le moins du monde.

Il était maintenant sept heures du matin et il se décida finalement à rentrer à Capsule Corp. Après tout, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et il était affamé. Il ne l'avouerait bien sûr jamais, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mieux depuis sa discussion avec la femme aux cheveux bleus. Il se sentait... libéré d'un poids.

Le Saiyan grogna, il ne supportait pas de penser à elle et à "l'effet" qu'elle lui faisait. Il l'avait bien sûr nié, mais au fond, il savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférent, et cela le foutait en rogne ! Il vola encore plus rapidement et violemment, en détruisant quelques arbres au passage... Il devait absolument manger et retourner s'entraîner dur, plus dur que jamais !

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bulma n'avait dormi que quelques heures, tout cette histoire l'avait fait énormément réfléchir, mais elle avait finit par succomber à la fatigue... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille d'un mauvais rêve.

Elle sentait ses yeux fatigués et son bras engourdi, elle tourna alors la tête vers son réveil. [8h34]

La jeune femme enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant, mais, il était trop tard, elle n'avait plus sommeil et finit par se lever. Elle bailla et s'étira avant de sortir de sa chambre, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Vegeta juste devant.

Elle fut d'abord étonnée, puis gênée à l'idée de se montrer devant lui dans cet état, à moitié habillée, et elle s'impatienta.

"Bonjour... tu veux quelque chose ?"

Aucune réponse.

Bulma n'était pas d'humeur et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle ne prit donc pas la peine de se soucier de son invité.

"Très bien... si tu me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider, Vegeta."

Après quelque secondes silencieuses, elle soupira et finit par se retirer. Arrivée près des escaliers, son intuition lui dit de se retourner vers Vegeta, ce qu'elle fit.

Il boitait.

Bien sûr elle n'avait rien vu, quand ils avaient passés la soirée ensemble, ils étaient assis. Mais elle aurait dû le sentir, vu le peu d'importance qu'il apportait à sa propre santé...

Mais que ce qu'il fabriquait, dans cette maudite salle ?

Le voir dans une telle position de faiblesse était insupportable, et elle s'apprêtait à crier son nom pour avoir des explications et pouvoir le soigner. Mais l'image de Vegeta refusant son aide, et l'image de lui s'éloignant d'elle sans aucune raison, -comme dans la chambre- l'en dissuada.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, fronça les sourcils, et descendit les escaliers vers la cuisine sans prêter plus d'attention à l'état physique du Saiyan.

...

Le prince, enragé, retourna malgré ses blessures dans la salle de gravité. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir pris une aussi longue pause, et ce qu'il regrettait par dessus tout était de s'être arrêté devant la chambre de cette terrienne sans savoir pourquoi et sans lui avoir dit ou ordonné quoi que ce soit. Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait de lui à présent ? Et surtout qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

Le plus rageant était qu'elle le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse et qu'elle pouvait en profiter à n'importe quel moment... Il devait se méfier.

"Tss.." pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait s'entraîner plus dur que jamais, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il décida d'augmenter la gravité à 300. Il savait la difficulté, il savait la douleur que la gravité 280 lui avait déjà infligé, mais il le devait. Il était temps pour lui de dépasser ses limites, encore plus que d'habitude. Sinon comment pourrait-il se transformer ? Comment pourrait-il survivre face aux cyborgs, et surtout... comment pourrait-il surpasser Kakarotto ?

Vegeta pris une grande inspiration, il était prêt, torse nu et avec son short de sport noir, et il activa la gravité 300, préparant son corps à encaisser le choc.

Une immense douleur se lança dans son dos et à sa jambe gauche, mais il serra les dents et subit la pression sur son corps sans broncher..

Il tenait très laborieusement debout, mais il s'accrocha et serra les poings, il tremblait mais était bien déterminé à vaincre ces stupides robots dans ces conditions. Une dizaine de machines s'attaquèrent à Vegeta, il les esquiva tous en faisant des mouvements de tête, mais une autre, qui lançait des attaques à distances, toucha l'épaule du Saiyan, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Une autre attaque s'apprêtait à l'atteindre en plein visage, mais il s'obstina.

"Bordel... Stupides robots... Je... ne vous laisserais jamais... gagner !" Puis il se releva en puisant au plus profond de ses forces, respirant difficilement.

Il lança des vagues d'énergies pour détruire les robots restants, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et la gravité était beaucoup trop élevée, même pour un guerrier Saiyan. Trois autres robots atteignirent le cou de Vegeta, et il se retrouva de nouveau à terre au bout de quelques minutes.

"N..non ! Je détruirai ces tas de ferraille un par un, et je.. je deviendrai un Super Saiyan !"

A ce moment précis, Vegeta concentra son énergie, de la colère mélangée au désespoir, et, dans une dernière attaque, il se fit exploser avec la salle de gravité toute entière...

...

La scientifique voulut effacer cette image de Vegeta boitant de sa tête, elle rejoint donc sa mère à la cuisine, mais, évidemment, il fallait que Yamcha soit là aussi...

"Salut.." dit la jeune femme.

"Oh, coucou, ma chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ?"

Bulma était épuisée. "Mmh.." fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

"Je vois que ma fille est encore de bonne humeur, ce matin..." dit Madame Brief. "Dis moi, tu es sûre que tu veux le départ de Yamcha ? Je veux dire... je comprends ce que c'est, la difficulté de devoir choisir entre plusieurs hommes, mais t-

"Maman !" cria Bulma, en jetant un coup d'œil à la réaction de son ex petit-ami. Mais il était neutre et ne la regardait même pas.

Elle soupira en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

"Tu m'ignores, en plus de ça ?!" s'énerva Yamcha en se levant de sa chaise.

"Comment ça ?" répondit Madame Brief.

"N..non... je parlais à votre fille."

Bulma, les mains sur les hanches, rétorqua à son tour. "C'est toi, qui a commencé à m'ignorer, je te rappelle ! J'en ai vraiment marre de tous tes reproches, Yamcha ! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire en citant toutes les fautes que TOI, tu as commises ?!"

Ce dernier était abasourdi, la maladresse de Madame Brief l'avait laissé confus et il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

"Hmph, finalement, Vegeta avait raison à ton sujet..." dit la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

Évidemment, l'évocation de ce nom suffisait à éveiller sa colère.

"Alors j'avais raison, hein, j'avais raison depuis le début ! Depuis que j'ai ressuscité, tu n'as jamais arrêté une seule fois de penser à lui, c'est pour ça que tu veux que je parte, allez, dis le ! Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille pour que tu puisses te le faire !"

BOUUUM*

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur querelle qu'une énorme explosion se fit entendre dans toute la maison, qui en tremblait presque.

"Ça vient de la salle de gravité !" dit Bulma, inquiète.

Tous se précipitèrent dans le jardin, et, comme l'avait prévue la scientifique, la salle de gravité avait explosé..

...

"N..non..." pensa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. "Vegeta... c'est impossible.. !"

Le cœur de Bulma se serra, l'angoisse de le perdre avait pris le contrôle de son corps et elle courut sans réfléchir vers les décombres.

L'inquiétude était l'unique adjectif qui pouvait la définir à ce moment là.

Et s'il avait succombé à l'explosion...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heeey ! En ce merveilleux jour du #Vegebulday , je vous poste enfin le chapitre 8 de ma fiction ! :)

Je vous dois quelques explications...

Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien publié plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une petite période de démotivation, j'ai lu une fiction sur Vegeta et Bulma en anglais et j'ai eu envie de la traduire (j'ai commencé d'ailleurs) mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber Destiny et j'ai eu envie de reprendre ! Donc je continuerai et peut être qu'un jour, je publierai ma traduction...

Ça et d'autres problèmes personnelles, mais tout va bien !

En tout cas, j'ai pour l'instant la motivation de continuer cette fiction là et je ne sais absolument pas quand j'écrirai le prochain chapitre, ça peut être cette semaine comme dans un mois... mais je vous tiendrai au courant !!

Joyeux Vegebul day à notre couple préféré !!

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bonne lecture !! :)


End file.
